


Season of Miracles

by Miraculousredfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Winter, feedadrien2k4evr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousredfox/pseuds/Miraculousredfox
Summary: It's a Christmas fic!  If you love fluffy Christmas/holiday/winter story tropes, you should totally give this a chance because we will be making every stop on the way through HOLIDAY FLUFFTOWN!!  Toot toot!On a more serious note:Christmas Holidays are around the corner, and Adrien is tired of his father being a Grinch!  He won't let another year of not-celebrating pass!  One way or another, Adrien will have a Christmas!And Marinette, Alya, and Nino are all too happy to help!





	1. Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> It's my Christmas fic! This is my second fic, my first being the doppleganger!au that finished a few weeks ago. I discovered during my writing of that one that I struggle with angst, so I'm sticking to my strengths this time (I'll challenge myself later) and give you a fluffy holiday story you can enjoy!

T'was a bitterly cold Friday morning as Adrien climbed out of the silver car, driven by his bodyguard. There had been some heavy snowfall the night before, and the temperature had dropped below zero and stayed there into the morning. The cold front was expected to stay until Christmas, and more snow was on the way.

 

He looked up at the school and noticed a few centimeters of snow still covered everything, and combined with the green evergreen wreaths on the lamp posts, he felt his heart swell.

 

 _Where's the jingle bells when you need them?_ He mused.

 

He loved Christmas, and everything about it. The music, the decorations, how pretty everything was covered in snow, and especially what all of that did to people. It put cheer in their hearts, it made people happier and kinder.

 

Well, except maybe his father.

 

As much as he loved Christmas, he had not been able to celebrate it much since his mom disappeared. His father usually disappeared into his office and kept himself busy all day, never bothered with gifts, and had long ago broken all the Christmas CD's in the house. After all, Christmas had been his mom's favourite holiday, and the big empty house just wasn't the same without her humming a tune while she hung mistletoe. But he refused to let that stand. This year would be different. This year he was going to drag his father out by the ears if he had to, he wouldn't let him mope all alone and not do everything they could to honor her memory.

 

He had a plan all laid out.

 

“Adrien!” Hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts. Nino waved and walked up to him, bundled up for the cold. His usual ball cap had been traded out for a red knitted winter hat, and he had matching gloves and a scarf.

 

 _They look warm._ He mused to himself. Adrien had donned his favourite blue scarf, but lacking matching gloves and hat, had gone for a white beanie and black gloves. They were designer, of course, but as he felt the wind whip through the holes in the knit of his hat, he wished that designer clothes didn't always ignore functionality.

 

At least the gloves were leather.

 

He greeted his friend, and the two headed indoors. He noted several of their classmates arriving, and as the bell rang, he heard a squawk, saw Marinette running up the street, and Alya standing at the top of the school stairs waiting for her. He smiled and shook his head. _At least she's not too late, today._

 

The students settled into their seats, and chatted with each other, waiting for Mme Bustier to begin her lesson.

 

“Hey Nino,” Alya tapped him on the shoulder, leaning over her desk. “I have Marinette's wishlist here, if you want to copy it down.” She handed him a piece of paper. “I already know what I want to get her, so we need to talk about that.”

 

“I'm right here, Alya.” The girl beside her raised a skeptical brow.

 

“Duh, I know that. I didn't say we were talking about it _now._ Sheesh.”

 

Nino cleared his throat. “Thanks Alya, I'll uh, text you later about it. Is your list ready for me and Marinette?”

 

“Oh I don't have a list. But I have a super simple request: Anything Ladybug related.” The other two chuckled at their blogger friend. “You laugh, but I have a serious shortage of Ladybug merch!”

 

“It's practically a crime!” Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled.

 

“Damn straight! So get on it!”

 

Adrien looked between the three, confused. “Uh, Nino, care to fill me in?”

 

Nino stared blankly at him for a moment. Then he had his lightbulb moment. “Right! You also weren't here last year! Dude, I'm such a bad friend! Christmas is coming! Two weeks from now! You... uh, do celebrate it, right?” Adrien nodded. “Right so, uh... for a few years now, we all-- meaning this class-- get in small groups and do gift exchanges. I think there's 4 groups this year. Sabrina and Chloé always partner up, and no one else even bothers joining them. Kim, Alix and Max have joined together, and then Ivan, Mylene, Juleka, Rose and Nathanael. Tha--”

 

“Isn't Nathanael Jewish?” Adrien interrupted.

 

“Yeah, he is. But no one wants him to feel left out, so we get him to join a group.” Nino explained. “Instead of one gift from each person, the rest of the group works together to get him 8 items. Then he can open one each night of Hanukkah. How did you not end up in a group?”

 

Marinette piped up. “T-the groups were decided Tuesday, and he left early for a photoshoot.”

 

“Right.... I totally spaced on that, man. My bad.” Nino said. “Well, Marinette, Alya and I are in a group together. There's always room for more!”

 

“You should totally join us!” Alya piped up. Marinette squeaked, and then let out a rather loud 'ouch!'.

 

“Y-yes! It would be great to give you gif-- I-I mean, exchange gifts with you 'cause you're great- I-I mean-- Yes!” Her face was as red as Santa's suit.

 

Adrien was used to her behaviour by now. Her stammering, often laced with compliments, were odd. He wondered why she had such trouble speaking to him, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Maybe being in this group with her would make things easier?

 

“I-f it's okay with you guys? I've never done anything like this before.”

 

“No worries, man.” Nino clapped him on the shoulder. “I should have told you earlier, so really it was my fault.”

 

“So, I have to get gifts for each of you three then?” Looking at his friend and the girls behind them.

 

“That's the deal, yeah. Oh, and the limit is 10 euros per gift.” Nino said.

 

“Wait, only ten? Why so low?”

 

Nino chuckled. He glanced briefly back at Marinette _,_ who was absorbed in a conversation with Alya at that moment. He leaned in and whispered to his friend. “Well, okay, _Marinette's_ limit is 10 euro's each. The rest of us get 15.” Adrien looked confused. Nino gave him a knowing look. “Have you _seen_ what that girl can do with 10 euros? Her gifts are always handmade. She barely sleeps once it starts, because all she buys is materials. If we gave her a bigger allowance, her gifts would be even more elaborate than they already are. Do you see my hat, scarf and mitts here? These were her gift to me last year. She also made Juleka a black dress, and Rose got a sweater that year. I think she stayed up 3 nights in a row to do it.”

 

Adrien was wide-eyed at this knowledge. He looked up at the girl out of the corner of his eye. She was furiously drawing in her sketchbook already, and Alya was leaning over her shoulder, he noted. He was slowly adding traits to his list of things he knew about her. He knew Marinette was kind. _Ambitious_ was another term he easily applied to her. _Creative_. _Energetic._

 

He added _generous_ to the list too.

 

“Fair enough.” He nodded. “So I guess I need copies of lists for what you guys want.”

 

“Already on it.” Nino was pulling out his phone and fiddling with it. A buzz sounded from Adrien's pocket, and pulling out his phone, he saw that Nino had texted him his list. He then passed over Marinette's list, and Adrien took a snapshot with his phone.

 

He then looked over the two lists. Nino's was made up of various albums he wanted, and gadgets for his DJ setup.

 

Marinette's was mostly made up of sewing supplies, but a new sketchbook and drawing materials were also listed on it.

 

He turned to the girls.

 

“I think I'm going to need your phone numbers so we can coordinate. Is that okay?”

 

“YES!” Marinette's hands slapped the table when she spoke, gathering the attention of several classmates around the room. She blushed, and quickly clasped her hands under her chin. “Uh! I-I mean, yeah! That's a good idea!”

 

The two girls cited their numbers to him, and he shot each of them text messages to confirm they were correct.

 

 _'Hey, Marinette! It's Adrien! :D'_ Her phone read.

 

She looked like she was about to squeal in delight. Alya was looking real smug.

 

She texted him once in reply, returning his smiley face back.

 

Mme. Bustier called class to attention at that point, interrupting their conversation temporarily.

 

The school day went on as uneventful as usual, and as they gathered up their things to leave, Marinette spoke.

 

“Adrien! I um.. I just realized we don't have _your_ wishlist!”

 

“She's right!” Alya replied. “Anything in particular that you want?”

 

He thought about it for a moment.

 

“Well, uh, wow... umm... I don't know? I mean... I like thoughtful gifts? I'm sorry, that's probably not helpful at all.” He scratched the back of his neck, contemplating the question. “I think getting gifts from my friends in itself would make me happy, so the items themselves don't matter as much? I'll try and think of somethings and text it to you later, anway.”

 

“No worries, Agreste.” Alya said, grinning. “We'll just have to get creative.” She looked like she had an idea already, but he couldn't be sure.

 

The four friends headed outside, where Adrien's car was already waiting. He said goodbye and got in, leaving the other three standing there.

 

“He is going to be so hard to buy for.” Nino groaned.

 

“I don't know...” Marinette tapped her chin. “But I think I have an idea what I want to do. I'll just have to get cracking right away.” A grin began to slowly appear on her face. “I've got to go, the sooner I get my homework done, the sooner I can start! I'll see you later!” She waved goodbye as she walked home.

 

“Well, that leaves us to decide what to get him, then. Want to come brainstorm at my house?” Nino asked. He turned back to her and saw she was already walking away.

 

“Sorry, Nino!” Alya said. “You're on your own! I already have the perfect idea! I'm going to go get started too, but uh... you can text me if you need help? I'll be in touch! Later!”

 

Nino was left standing in front of the school, alone, cold, and clueless. He pulled out his MP3 player.

 

His favourite feature of the hat Marinette had made for him was that it came with built-in headphones. All you had to do was plug the cord into your device and bingo! Warm hat that plays music! He often marveled at how ingenious and crazy talented the girl was, and wondered how she even pulled it off. All he knew was that it worked, and her cautionary warnings about “fire hazards” had yet to come true, so he was super impressed and grateful. It was even comfortable, too!

 

He hit play, and began walking home. Walking to the beat, he took the route home with the most stores.

 

_C'mon, universe, time for some inspiration!_

 

He walked by a park and looked at the beautiful scene before him. An elderly couple walking along the trail, some young parents with their children too, and a group of preteens building a snowman. As he watched, one of the kids dropped the snowman's head on another, and soon they had all broken out into a snowball fight. Nino began to pick up the pace, now excited to get home.

 

He had the perfect idea for Adrien's gift.

 


	2. A Plan Set In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's plan has begun! Will he be able to convince his father to celebrate Christmas with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little angsty, but I hope you like it anyways!

Sunday- 15 days until Christmas

It was hard for Adrien Agreste-- literal Supermodel, and secretly Superhero-- to admit he needed a ladder.

Specifically, in order to hang a garland around the front door.

He was tall, taller than many of his classmates, and growing more every day. But these doors were much taller.

He had tried standing on a chair, and then a stool on top of a chair. He decided after the wobble he felt when trying to climb up, that adding any more was going to be dangerous.

_Do we even have a ladder in the house?_ He wondered. He could always ask Father or Nathalie, but he suspected if he wasn't at least halfway done his task at hand before they discovered his actions, that they would shut him down completely.

He was on his own.

Well, he had Plagg, but transforming into Chat Noir while his Father was in his office? Way too risky. Asking the flying cat to go up and hang the not-very-heavy garland? Now _that_ idea had some merit.

Checking that no one was watching him, he nudged Plagg awake.

“I think you've napped enough. Care to lend a hand?”

The grumpy little kwami glared at him, yawned, and resumed his glare. “You really expect me to _work?_ Speaking of, it's your _day off._ Why the heck are _you_ working?”

“I'm working because I have a plan. One to make this Christmas not-so-miserable for once. Stage One is decorating the house. Unless you can magically burp up a ladder, I can't reach up high enough to hang this over the door. I need you to fly up and hang it.”

Plagg burped, and then looked around. He shrugged. Apparently he felt the need to test the “burping up a ladder” theory. “Uh huh, and even if I _did_ get it up there, how am I supposed to hang it?”

“That's easy. There's hooks all over the place for hanging decorations. Father never took them down, they're all still up.”

Plagg looked at him, hoping he wasn't serious. Why all the fake plants and stuff? And those gawdy bows! He never would understand humans. _A whole species of weirdos._

Still, he knew that for whatever reason, this meant a lot to the kid.

“Three wheels of camembert cheese once we are done, and I'll help.” The kwami bargained.

“One wheel, and I'll put on those cat cartoons you love so much.”

“Deal.” Plagg didn't think he'd actually get three wheels, he just wanted to see what the counter-offer would be. He'd have settled for one wheel alone, but why one when you can bargain for more?

The kwami took the length of garland from Adrien's hands, and lifted it up. He struggled a little with the weight and his size, but managed to find the hook Adrien spoke of, and wriggled it in place. Carefully, he let go, and assessing that it wasn't going to fall, he looked back at his chosen.

“Perfect!” Adrien said. “Now, there's two more hooks, one on each corner, loop it through those too!”

Plagg grumbled, but did as he was asked. Finishing his task, he flew back to his pocket. Looking at his handiwork, he had to admit, it did look kind of nice. The green garland mimicked vines and leaves, and it brought some life into the otherwise dreary foyer.

Adrien walked over to the corner. He had pulled out all the old boxes of decorations--and there was no shortage of them, there were at least 6 large, very full boxes of them-- up from storage, and had only just begun. Sitting in the top of one of the boxes was a festive picture frame, empty of an image. Before his mom disappeared, they used to get family portraits done each Christmas, and the latest picture would be placed in it.

Now, though, he knew exactly which picture he was putting in it.

He ran up to his room, and pulled out an old album. It was an old candid shot, one that had happened a few years ago, almost to the day.

* * *

 

Adrien was 10 years old. It was evening, they had already eaten dinner. His mom had a computer open, and had called him into the room. His dad was away for a big business deal, something he didn't know much about. Maybe it was in Milan, maybe it was in New York. Either way, it was far, and he had been gone for weeks.

“Adrien, come here, darling.” His mom said to him. Moving from the doorway, he came and stood next to his mom, giving her a hug. She clicked a few buttons on the computer, and a sound like a telephone ringing came from it.

Suddenly his fathers face was on the screen.

“Papa!” The boy lit up, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hello, Adrien. Have you been behaving for your mother?”

“Yes I have, Papa!”

“And you aren't lying to me?”

“I would never Papa!” He looked to his Mama, who tried to cover up her smile. “Tell him Mama! I've been good! I did all the work my tutors gave me, I cleaned my room, I've even eaten all my vegetables!” The boy seemed annoyed that his father didn't trust him, but he saw a glimmer of humor in the man's eyes, and realized his father was messing with him.

His Mama smiled. “He has been a little angel for me, Gabe. Nothing to worry about.” She winked at the screen.

“When are you coming home?” The boy asked. “Mama and I want to decorate the tree, but she told me to wait for you! It's almost Christmas! What if Père Noel doesn't come because we don't have a tree!”

“I'll be home next week, son. If I can make these deals happen, my company will become very successful. I'll be selling my fashion all over the world. Can you see why that's important?” He explained patiently.

“Yes Papa.” The boy said sullenly. “Please hurry. Papa, I miss you!” The boy pleaded.

“I miss you too, Adrien. Now go on and get ready for bed, it's getting late where you are. I need to speak with your mother, please. She can be there to tuck you in shortly.”

“Okay... bye bye Papa.” The boy went to his room and started getting ready for bed.

Two days later, Adrien awoke to snow. Overnight, the front lawn had gone from green, to white, and it had to be a few dozen centimeters deep. He noticed the colour of the light entering his room was different, and upon glancing through the window, he saw why.

He bounded down the hall to his parents room, threw open the door, and took a flying leap at the bed, where his mom was sleeping. He landed across her stomach, and she let out an OOF! at his antics.

“Mama! Mama! It snowed! It snowed! Get dressed Mama! Let's go play!” He shouted. “Pleeease?” He turned his brilliant green eyes at her, giving her his best pleading look.

“Okay, okay, we can go play in the snow, but first, we need to eat! Go get dressed and I'll get some breakfast going.”

“Okay!” The boy ran off, and his mother just smiled and shook her head.

After the two ate, they bundled up and went outside. There was a lot of snow build up in the yard, and a lot of yard.

“What should we do first?” She asked her son.

“Snow angels!” He said.

The two set out to make a mosaic of snow angels across half of the lawn, and then began building a snowman. Just as his mother attached the head on, they heard the gates clack open, and a car pull in.

The two turned to see the familiar car, driven by a large, hulking man. Once it pulled up and the engine clicked off, Gabriel and Nathalie climbed out of the car.

Adrien immediately squealed and ran towards his father. His mother followed behind, walking.

She greeted Nathalie courteously, and turned to her husband, who had picked up the excited boy into a hug. Hugging her boys, she welcomed her husband home.

“I thought you weren't due home for another few days? What happened?”

“It turns out they were just as eager to sign with us as we were with them. I was barely halfway through my presentation on my business model when they interrupted me and informed me of such. They had the papers ready to go, and we signed them after my lawyer looked it over. As soon as the formalities were out of the way, I booked the first flight back.”

Adrien didn't really understand all the business talk, but he grasped that it was good news, so his excitement doubled.

“We should celebrate Papa! We should go decorate the tree right now!”

“Adrien, I haven't slept since yesterday because I tried so hard to get home for today. I need to go sleep. We can decorate the tree tomorrow.” He replied.

“I want to decorate the tree now!”

“I know you do, but you have to be patient.”

Adrien crossed his arms. “It's not fair. You've been gone for so loooong, and then you come home and you just want to sleep! I've missed you Papa!”

“That's life, Adrien.” He said, bopping the boy on the nose gently with his finger. “Now if you'll excuse me.” Gabriel kissed his wife on the cheek as he passed the boy to her. She didn't seem to accept his departure much either, because as Gabriel and Nathalie walked to the front door, she put Adrien down and motioned for him to be quiet.

She scooped up some snow in her hands, and made a snowball.

Realizing what she was doing, Adrien covered his mouth to stifle his giggles.

She lobbed the ball as her husband reached the top of the stairs, and it hit--

Nathalie's head. Oops.

The two froze and turned, as Adrien and his mother made identical looks of innocence, both pretending they hadn't done or seen anything.

Gabriel tore his gaze from them, handed over his briefcase to Nathalie.

“Take these in to my office, and clean yourself up if you want. You can have a few days off, but I expect to see you bright and early come Monday.”

“Yes, sir, thank you.” The woman replied. She walked into the house.

Gabriel began slowly going back down the front steps, his hands tucked behind his back in a way that made him look formal.

“You know,” he began, “You used to complain about being on the sidelines all the time, never in the thick of the action. Yet you always seem to forget...” In the blink of an eye he had bent down to make a snowball, and launched it at her, hitting her square in the chest.

“That I always had better aim.” He finished, a lopsided grin appearing on his face.

She knew a challenge when she saw one. So did Adrien.

Soon there was an all-out snow brawl between the three, Gabriel using his better aim, Adrien dodging with his small stature and high energy, and his mother every so often teaming up with one of them to spatter the other with snow.

Somewhere in the middle of it all, Nathalie had come outside again, and had begun snapping pictures of the fight. Nathalie's early days with the company were in the photography department, but when she found that she much preferred the business aspects, she became Gabriel's assistant. Still, some habits died hard, and she had turned over a number of great photos of the family.

The last picture she took that day was when all three were tuckered out and calling for a truce, gathered up in a big family hug, covered in bits of snow, red cheeks, and grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 

Adrien found the picture, and stared at it, remembering that day.

He took it back and put it in the frame, setting it on a table out in the open. He wanted to remember and honor her this year. No more running from her memory.

He laid out some candles, breathing deeply the scent of cinnamon and vanilla wafting from them. Satisfied at the arrangement, he turned back to the boxes.

The tree.

Oh how he wished he could have had a real tree. But finding one in Paris, let alone getting it to the house without raising suspicion? Nope. The old artificial tree would have to do.

He set to work putting it into the stand, getting Plagg to twist the screws into place. He got out the Christmas lights and the strings of tinsel and beads, and walked circles around the tree with them. He pulled the ornaments out, one by one, with the utmost care. Most were generic, bulbs, plastic candy canes, snowflakes, angels.

There were two special ones. He didn't know why they had them, but they were his mother's favourites.

One was a bird with a beautiful blooming tail. A peacock. It was blue wire intricately woven, with magenta jewels inlaid in it. There was also a translucent lavender butterfly. Made from coloured glass wrapped in wire, the center jewel was a large polished amethyst.

“ _They're so pretty, Mama! She's even blue!” A little Adrien had said to his mother, pointing at the peacock. “I like blue!”_

“ _The Peacock is a boy, sweetie. Girl peacocks don't have tails like that. The boys get the big tails and pretty colours.”_

“ _Why do only the boy peacocks get big tails?”_

“ _They use them to show off to the girls, that's why.” She smiled._

“ _Does the Peacock show off for the butterfly girl then?” he had asked._

“ _Oh he most certainly does...” She said, smiling wistfully._

Adrien was broken from his reverie by the sound of a door opening.

“Adrien, what is the meaning of this?” His father's voice called out.

Crap. His father found him out. _Well, here goes nothing..._

Adrien came into his father's sight, who was standing on the stairs. He refused to look sheepish though. He was going to stand up for himself this time.

“Christmas is coming up.” He answered, nonchalantly. It shouldn't be a big deal that he wants to celebrate with his father, and he wouldn't be persuaded otherwise.

“I am well aware of that fact. Why are there decorations up?”

He sucked in a breath. _You can do this._ “Because we're going to celebrate this year.” He crossed his arms and stared his father down.

“Oh?” His father asked. His face was neutral, except for the one slightly quirked brow.

“Yes. You've hidden in your office every Christmas since mom disappeared, while I'm left by myself, miserable the whole day. We used to have so much fun this time of year. I know things have changed, but that doesn't mean we should just let her memory die. So we are celebrating. Together. You and I. I'm not going to take these decorations down.”

The two stared each other down, but neither refused to budge. Finally, Gabriel let out an exasperated sigh, and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“Adrien, I'm going to be in Milan for Christmas. I have an important meeting.”

The first emotion that struck Adrien was frustration. His entire plan hinged on his father being home, which he always had been. Then he felt anger. In fact, he was _livid_.

He knew blowing up at his father would be the worst possible choice to get this to work, so he choked it down as best as he could.

“Fine, we can celebrate Christmas in Milan.”

“You have photo shoots booked for the 24rd, and the 26th here in Paris. You won't be coming with me.”

_Oh, great. So you're ditching me here, going off on a trip, ignoring that I'm your family and that it's Christmas, and leaving me all alone. Thanks. A+ parenting._ He knew he couldn't say that out loud, though. His fists clenched, he took a steadying breath, and released the tension he was feeling.

“Fine.” Adrien said. He began climbing the stairs. “I probably should have expected as much, but there I go, holding out hope that you miss being happy just as much as I do.” He walked past his father and headed towards his bedroom.

Before he got there, he stopped. He turned back towards his father.

“You know, I miss her too. Things haven't been the same since she disappeared. I wish we could at least try to keep some things the same.” He sighed. “I miss you, Papa."

With that, he turned back around, and went into his room.

Gabriel watched his son's door, long after he shut it. He didn't expect it to open again anytime soon. He let out a deep sigh, and walked down the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this time around, but leave a comment, kudos, or go to my tumblr blog at www.miraculoustrashblogger.tumblr.com and message me there! I want to hear your thoughts! :)


	3. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's bad mood? Meet The Magic of FRIENDSHIP!! AdriNino=BROTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm looking at this being about 12 chapters long. Here's hoping I can actually get most of it done by Christmas (I work in retail hell, and my store is now open longer hours in preparation), but I want to definitely be done by New Years.

Monday- 14 days until Christmas

 

Adrien climbed out of the car in front of the school looking worse for wear. He had run himself ragged the day before as Chat Noir after his argument with his father. Anything to keep his thoughts occupied. It didn't really work, as he had just gotten angrier and angrier. He had gotten so upset that combined with the extreme exertion, he had ended up puking in a back alley. He barely slept that night, and it showed. No amount of make up would cover the dark circles he sported that morning.

So when Nino saw him slouching, tired, and miserable, he knew Adrien needed someone to vent to, probably, and something to cheer him up, definitely.

He broke their usual habit of a fist bump greeting and went straight for offering a hug. Adrien was a little miffed at first that Nino read him so easily-- _There goes any attempt at hiding this._ He thought-- but accepted the hug anyways. Nino waited for Adrien to be the one to pull away, knowing his buddy needed it.

“I know something's bothering you dude, but you don't have to talk if you don't wanna.” Nino told him.

“I... Thanks, Nino.” Adrien held on for a moment longer, before releasing the hug. His friend nodded at him and the two walked in silence to class. The girls walked in behind them, and as Adrien sat, Marinette picked up the same clues Nino had.

“A-Adrien? Are you... okay?” The petite girl asked.

Adrien looked up at Marinette. She looked deeply concerned. He looked over to Nino, who was focusing intently on his backpack, but wore a similar expression. Even Alya seemed to be on the same page. He felt strange. He hadn't even said a word, but they all saw and knew, and cared enough to ask.

“It's...been a rough weekend.” He admitted.

“Tell us what happened,” Alya said, “And maybe we can help?”

_Loved._ That was the feeling. Looking around once more at his friends-- _Friends!_ \-- He recounted the events of the day prior.

“Dude...that is so bogus!” Nino put his hand on his friend's shoulder. “I'm so sorry that your old man is such a grouch. I'd invite you to come with me, but I'm going to visit family out of the city.” He frowned.

“Same. That, and I've got a million little siblings, and I don't think child-wrangling 101 is the best way to spend Christmas.” Said Alya.

“Yeah... I've got photo shoots that I've got to be in the city for. The thought counts, though, so, thanks.” He smiled sadly.

Alya was looking very pointedly at Marinette. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation purely through eyebrow movements, until Marinette dove into her bag. She pulled out some cards, and handed them out to the group.

Adrien looked at the card she had given him. Stylishly made with looping handwriting and paper cutouts, he read it.

 

You are formally invited to the Annual Dupain-Cheng Christmas Eve Potluck Feast!

When: Christmas Eve, from 2pm until 8pm

Where: 12 Rue Gotlib, above the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

Attire: Ugly Christmas Sweaters, or Festive Dressy Casual.

RSVP by the 21st.

Please bring a food item to share, and a personal Christmas ornament!

 

“I host this party every year. Usually when we do gift exchanges, I'll invite whoever is in my group and we do the exchange then. I-if you'd like, Adrien, I can ask my p-parents if you can stay overnight and join us for C-Christmas morning?” Externally, Marinette was blushing and stammering, and looked nervous. Internally, she was screaming. The only intelligible words in her internal monologue were “Christmas with Adrien” that were on repeat. She mainly felt desperately hopeful.

In Adrien's mind _Christmas with Marinette_ was on repeat, albeit with less screaming. He was feeling surprised, but slowly hope began to grow in his heart too.

“What does Dressy Casual mean?” Alya asked. “I don't exactly have any ugly Christmas sweaters, so I'm kind of stuck.” She looked to Nino. She assumed he knew, having been to one of these parties before.

“Don't look at me! I'm no good with dressing up! She's the designer!” He gestured back at Marinette.

Before she could react, Adrien spoke. “It means dressing a little nicer than normal. Blouses and short heels for girls, blazers or a button up shirt for guys, kind of thing.” He hadn't really looked up from his invitation yet, still processing the meaning behind it.

_I could have Christmas with Marinette and her family. They're all so kind, and I bet the food will be amazing._

Slowly a smile formed on his face. It quickly grew into an ecstatic grin and he looked up at Marinette.

She just about fainted from the full force of his genuine 1000-watt smile.

“Marinette, I would love to come to your party and spend Christmas with you! So long as your parents are okay with it, I mean!” He had to fight the urge to jump up and down in his seat.

She was having trouble staying upright in hers.

“I-ll ask then! You'll be great-- I mean-- It'll be Adri—I mean it will be great to have you Adrien!! For Christmas! I mean for Christmas!”

She barely heard Alya's whispers of “Breathe, girl!” over her heart palpitations, but she eventually did settle enough to hear Adrien's question.

“What is this whole “bring a personal ornament” about?”

“Oh! Everyone who attends puts a personal ornament on the tree, something you feel represents you. It's a tradition my family has had for a long time, since my dad was a kid.”

“And any food we should bring in particular?” Alya asked.

“Well, my mom makes a turkey stuffed with Chestnuts, I make up the foie gras, and my dad makes dessert. Anything else is up to you guys.”

“Except a veggie platter! That's mine!” Nino added. The friends all giggled.

“My mom makes a mean escargot, and it's a family tradition at my place. I'll help her make a double batch and bring some of that.”

“Hmmm... I can probably get my personal chef to prepare some oysters...” Adrien mumbled. He remembered eating those with his parents this time of year.

“Well, I take that to mean that you're all coming then?” Marinette asked.

“Uh, duh. I might have to bail early to help wrangle my siblings for the trip, but I should be able to stay for most of it!” Alya replied.

“Same.” Nino added. “Except the sibling part.”

“I have a photo shoot in the morning, but it shouldn't run that late.”

“It's settled then! Marinette's for Christmas eve!” Alya said. “Now everyone put your hands in the center with the invitations! Time for an aesthetic photo!” Her friends did as she asked, and she tried to fit her own hand in the shot, while simultaneously snapping the picture, but failed. Eyes darting around the room, she found a solution.

“Rose! Can you come help us?”

“Of course, Alya! What do you need?” Rose walked over to their desks.

“I need you to take a picture of our hands!”

Rose didn't question it. The blonde girl ran a photography blog, mainly focused on aesthetics, so this was not out of the ordinary at all. She also loved scrap-booking, so she was constantly taking pictures of whatever caught her eye.

“Any filters in particular you want?” She asked as she climbed on a chair for the best vantage point.

“I trust your judgment.” Alya replied.

Rose took Alya's phone and snapped some pictures.

“I put on a few different filters in each shot, so you can choose what you like best.” She handed the phone back, and headed back to her seat.

“Thanks, Rose! You're the best!” The girls smiled at each other.

Alya began poking through the images taken as the bell rang. Class began and the day went as usual.

When they were released for the day, Nino waved goodbye to Adrien. The blond boy found it peculiar he wasn't walking outside with him. Usually Nino saw him off and then went home himself. He watched his friend dart off with suspicion. Rather than leave the classroom, like he had somewhere to be, he saw him head over to several other classmates as Adrien walked out the door, noting that he was whispering to them.

Chloe, noticing the absence of Nino, swiftly attached herself to Adrien's arm and began chattering to him as they headed out the door. She had missed her opportunity earlier in the day, and was quickly making up for it. If he had really been listening, he might have heard “cruise” and “vacation”, but instead he just supplied the odd “hmm” and “oh”, as his thoughts swirled about his friend's actions.

_What are you up to, Nino?_ He wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me Alya and Marinette can't have non-verbal conversations because they totes are the kind of friends who have it DOWN PAT.
> 
> Nino darling.... what ARE you up to?  
> (You'll have to wait and see!)
> 
> Also, Rose is totes the photographer. Juleka the make-up artist. Adrien the model. Marinette the designer. Together they make up Team MRAJ (Pronounced Mirage). You cannot convince me otherwise. <3
> 
> Redfox, out!


	4. Coincidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since all these details about the Christmas Special are coming out, I'm just going to give this the AU stamp and tell you I'm sticking with my original plan. Enjoy!

Wednesday- 12 Days until Christmas

 

It was pretty common in Paris for students to have Wednesdays off from school. Some schools had half days, and there was a push among some government officials to make that change in more schools, but for the time being, at Francois-Dupont, they had the entire day off. Most students would do extra-curriculars and sports on those days. Adrien was at basketball in the mornings, for example. She herself wasn't in too many clubs, so she often helped out in the bakery on Wednesday mornings, until after the lunch rush ended.

The day had been pretty busy, and Marinette was relieved to escape from behind the counter. Hanging up her apron, she went upstairs and collected the money she had been saving up. Bundled up in her coat and winter wear, Tikki tucked safe and warm in her purse with a mitten and a cookie, she headed downstairs and waved goodbye to her parents.

“I'm going shopping! Gotta get some things for Christmas! I'll be back for dinner!” She called.

“Marinette, wait please!” Her mom called back. The girl stopped halfway through the door, and walked back to the counter. “If you're going out anyways, can you pick up some things for the party? I've got a list here. I'll give you some money to pay for them too.” Her mom winked. She handed over the list and money. Marinette looked at it with surprise. The list was short, but the pile of Euros her mom handed her was not. She looked questioningly at her Mama. Sabine just smiled back. “The remainder is all yours. You worked hard today, and I know how much effort you always put into your gifts. Plus, you're saving me from having to go later. So treat yourself, buy something to eat, or put it towards a gift or something. You earned it.”

Marinette smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek. “Thank you Mama! I'll spend it wisely!”

She left, headed for the first and nearest stop on the way.

The fabric store.

She walked in, a bell on the door announcing her arrival, and was greeted by the familiar sight of rack upon rack of shiny silks and satins, warm wools and fleeces, bold patterns and soft pastels, and the indescribable smell of it all. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the moment of entering her second home.

It was short lived though-- she was on a mission. She wandered her way over to the fleece and wools, looking for a particular bolt of fabric she had seen on her last visit, hoping it wasn't sold out.

She found it alright. In the hands of one Adrien Agreste.

“A-Adrien!” His name tumbled from her lips in sheer surprise. He whirled around, and smiled when he saw her.

“Hey Marinette, fancy seeing you here!” His lopsided grin set her heart pounding. “Are you out shopping too?”

“Y-yeah! You too?”

“Yeah... I have your lists and everything, but I'm still kind of stumped. So I started wandering around shops looking for ideas for some good gifts.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I uh... was kind of looking in here for a gift for you, actually.”

She eyed the bolt of fabric in his hands. She stared the highly familiar pattern, suddenly worried. _He's holding_ that _fabric while saying he was looking for a gift for me? Does he know?_

“Well, I do want that material, but not for me. I wanted that one for Alya's gift.” She chuckled, trying to hide how nervous she was. The soft, bright red fleece with black spots would do perfectly. Provided him holding it was purely innocent.

He looked down at his hands. He laughed. “Oh! This just caught my eye. Hell if I know what I would actually do with it.” He offered it to her, and she took it gingerly.

Her heart rate slowly returning to normal (at least, Around-Adrien-Normal), she decided to trust that it was just a coincidence. He probably didn't know. Which led to another question.

“A-Are you a Ladybug fan?” She tried to tease. It sounded more serious than she intended, though. This was going to take some practice.

To her surprise, he blushed. “Y-Yeah.. I-I mean... who isn't?” He was stammering too?

_Oh no. This is just too good to be true. Nope. No way._

Marinette went full on denial that her crush had a crush on her alter ego.

Adrien was embarassed to have admitted it out loud as Adrien. Chat Noir had an excuse to love Ladybug, his partner and best friend. Adrien's love for her would seem like a celebrity crush.

“ANYWAY!” They exclaimed simultaneously. Clearing their throats, they both laughed awkwardly.

“So...” Adrien said. “What are you making for Alya?”

She jokingly eyed him with suspicion. “Promise not to tell?” _That's more like it. Stammer-free too!_

“Promise.” He replied, a hand on his heart and the other in the air. She reached into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook. He tried peeking over her shoulder, but she pulled away.

“No peeking! Your gift is in here too!” She scolded. He backed off and waited while she flipped through the pages. His curiosity nagged, but he resisted temptation. Finding the one she was looking for, she showed him.

He whistled in awe. “Pretty ambitious. Think you'll be able to pull it off?”

“I might lose some sleep, but it's not my first project of this kind.” She answered.

“Can I see Nino's?” She retracted the book and carefully flipped through the pages. Finding the right page, she turned it back for him to see.

“I'm... not sure I understand this one.” He tilted his head to the side.

“It's because Nino is constantly trying to transport his DJ equipment and always tangles his cords up. Set up would go so much faster if he managed to keep them neat and tidy. Which is what this is for.”

Adrien studied the drawing and had a lightbulb moment. “Ahhh! Got it. I think he'll really appreciate this. But can't you just buy this sort of thing?”

“There are some similar items online, but they're all more expensive than our spending cap allows for. So I'm making one. I've got a bunch of the materials at home already from previous projects, what I need are the straps. They're over there.” She gestured to another corner of the store.

“Okay, so Ladybug fabric, and straps? Is that all you came in here for?”

“No, I also came for some embroidery thread for my parents gifts. Over there.” Marinette gestured to the front of the shop.

“What are you making for them?” He asked.

She flipped through to near the back of the sketchbook. Adrien made note that her sketchbook was nearly full. _Now there's an idea..._

“My parents aprons for the bakery usually only last a year or so, because of how often they need to be washed, and occasional scorches from the ovens and stuff. So every year I make them new ones, and I try to come up with something different each time.”

“Your mom's design is so detailed but your dad's...” He tried not to criticize, but he couldn't help but notice the disparity.

“I know...” She sighed. “I always struggle to make a design for him. My mom gets all sorts of florals and patterns, which makes it easy, but dad...” She shook her head. “I hoped that maybe coming here I might find some inspiration.”

Adrien perked up at this. Marinette needed ideas for an apron design? He grinned at her.

“Say... how does your dad feel about puns?”

She recognized the gleam in his eyes. She couldn't place where it was from, but she knew it spelled trouble. “He loves them.” She groaned. “The sillier the better in his view. He annoys me and Mama to death with them.”

The grin and gleam in his eyes morphed into full blown glee.

“Well, how about this. I have a lot of _bready-_ made puns at my disposal,--” She resisted the urge to face-palm. _That was a Chat Noir caliber pun._ She thought to herself. “--and no clue what to get Alya or Nino. You know what you're getting for Alya and Nino, but need ideas for your dad. If I help you with your dad's gift, will you help me with theirs?”

Marinette didn't even have to consider the offer. Going out shopping for what would probably be a few hours with Adrien? She had to fight the urge to squeal out a yes, and somehow managed to do so at a normal speaking decibel.

“That would be great!”

He grinned. “Maybe you can help me pick out an ornament? I'm pretty stumped on that too.” She smiled and nodded.

“Sure thing. We can go looking for that first, as soon as I buy the stuff I came here for. I also have to get stuff for the party myself.” She took the bolt of spotted fabric under her arm and headed to grab the straps and thread, gesturing for him to follow. “Oh! I asked my parents if you could join us for Christmas, and they said it's fine! So bring an overnight bag!”

“Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden...”

Marinette recalled when she had told her parents of the situation. After explaining that 'Yes, it's _that_ Adrien', and 'Yes, his dad really is leaving him by himself for Christmas', and 'No, I don't know where his mom is', her parents all but insisted that “We can't have our future son-in-law alone on Christmas!” It took all of her willpower to disabuse them of that notion. It wasn't that she disliked it, she just didn't want Adrien to know that she liked it so much-- to the point that her parents had joined her on that bandwagon. Besides, Adrien deserved a better Christmas than to be pressured into liking her. If they were going to be together, she wanted it to be because he chose it just as much as she did.

“Trust me, my parents are super excited to have you joining us. They've been pestering me about your interests so they can buy you gifts. I told them I'd get back to them on that.” She chuckled.

“I guess I should probably get them gifts as well...” He mused.

“You don't have to, my parents just like spoiling others a lot.” She said as she rummaged through racks of durable straps.

 _Ah, so it's hereditary, huh?_ He thought to himself, grinning. She must have found a suitable set, as she tucked it under her arm, and lead the way over to the embroidery threads.

“Still,” he replied. “I'd feel bad if I didn't at least try to find something appropriate to give them.” He honestly had no idea what they might like, but that wasn't going to stop him.

“Well, then we can keep our eyes open for them too.” She smiled kindly at him, and for some reason, he found the smile familiar in a way that made heat rush to his cheeks. Unaware of his quiet confusion, she turned back to the rack in front of her.

She selected the threads she wanted and took them to the counter to pay for them. Adrien was a little surprised that Marinette and the manager were on a first-name basis, but then remembered how often she must come here. Exiting the store, they headed down the street, watching for stores that might have what they're looking for.

They found a boutique that sold hand crafted items and decided to explore it. They had a whole wall dedicated to Christmas decorations, and the two teens began poking through it. There were wreaths with bright red bows, poinsettia bouquets, garlands laced with birds and berries, crocheted snowflakes, and more.

“So... you said it's a tradition in your family to have personal ornaments... what does yours look like?” Adrien asked. He hadn't seen anything yet that caught his eye.

“Mine's a spool of thread with a needle. Y'know, because I sew.”

“Oh.” He thought about it. Maybe a camera then? For his modeling? _That's not really_ my _passion though, that's what father wants. What do_ I _want?_

He was left to ponder that question as Marinette continued to dig through ornaments. She held up a basketball ornament and a piano in turn. Adrien shook his head at both. He resisted the urge to pick up a pair of Ladybug and Chat Noir ornaments, but was surprised when Marinette did.

“Say, Mr. Ladybug fan” she teased. She noticed it was getting easier to do so, she hadn't stuttered in a while. “How do you feel about Chat Noir?” She held up a little figurine of Chat Noir, who was bent into a slight bow, holding a present in front of him. He wore reindeer antlers, and his tail was bent into a heart. His staff was stowed in its usual spot on his lower back. He admired the detail of such a small piece, but then he clued into what she was asking.

Adrien suddenly looked very awkward. “I.. u-umm! He's cool! Badass! B-but-- I uh...I don't think... he represents me?” He hoped he was convincing her, despite the blatant lie. He was more Chat Noir than he was Adrien some days. Not that she would know that.

Her laugh rang out, and again he found himself blushing at the sound. _What's going on?_ He wondered.

“Relax, I'm just teasing.” She told him. “I figure Alya will be getting a Ladybug ornament, and it would be sad to see her hanging out on the tree without her partner. She needs him, after all.”

This time he knew the cause of his blush. “You... you really think so?”

“Of course! They're a team! There have been so many times where I--SHE would have been in trouble if he wasn't around. I mean, he's really flirty and his puns are awful, but he's loyal and he reminds her what it means to be a hero.”

Adrien drank in her words. He knew Ladybug needed him, but it still didn't stop the occasional self-doubts he had. Hearing it from someone else helped.

“Maybe... maybe I will get the Chat Noir one. I-I mean... I kind of understand him a little, I think. If no one knew who I was, I'd probably be more outgoing and playful too. I think he probably gets a little bit of freedom as Chat Noir that he doesn't find as a civilian...”

Marinette watched him as he picked up the ornament and examined it. She saw the sincerity in her eyes, and it dawned on her that “Adrien” may very well be an act.

“Hey.” She reached out and touched his shoulder. Both Adrien and Chat Noir had done this for her on occasion, it was time for her to return the favor to at least one of them. “You know... Nino, Alya and I? We aren't going to tell anyone if you act out a little. We want to know the real you, not any image you have to uphold. It's okay to be yourself with us.” She smiled kindly.

Adrien wondered if he was ever going to have normal- coloured cheeks again, or if they were doomed to a life of permanent-blushes. Again, her smile seemed so familiar... it was dancing in the back of his mind, just out of reach.

“Thanks, Marinette. You're a really good friend.” He smiled back at her, making her join him in blushing.

He settled on the Chat Noir ornament after all. Paying for his purchase, the two continued on their shopping journey, laughing and chatting, and falling into a natural banter that confused Adrien further.

 _It's Ladybug. That's who she reminds me of._ He thought to himself. _Her laugh and her smile are so much alike._ He even noted her stubborn streak, as they struggled to find a shop that sold one of the items on her mom's list.

When they finally found the pesky item, she turned her brilliant blue eyes on him and held her fist out. His mind occupied, he returned the gesture out of habit.

“Pound it!” They both said, fists bumping. Jolted out of his thoughts, he just stared as the realization hit him. She didn't seem to notice, as for most teens it was a common action, made even more so when it became the Heroic Duo's catch phrase.

As she moved on, walking away, he stared at the back of her head.

_Their eye colour is identical. She wears her hair the same way, and it's the same colour._

_It can't be a coincidence... can it?_

As she got further from where he stood, he shook off the thoughts. _Later-- I'll figure this out later. For now, I've got stuff to do, and a friend who deserves better than me being a space-case. C'mon Adrien! Focus!_

“So, where next?” He asked.

“Well, you've still got to get gifts for Alya and Nino. I have an idea for Alya.” She explained. “I saw it a few weeks back, and I think she would love it. The store is only a few blocks away, and there's a music store in between here and there.”

“Sounds good. Lead the way, Princess!” She whirled on him, a look of surprise on her face. He immediately knew his error.

“What did you just call me?”

“I uh... called you Princess?” He said. _Play dumb! Make it look like a coincidence!_ “You don't like that nickname?”

She watched him warily. He sweated, but refused to break under her glare.

“I don't mind it... there's only one person who has ever called me that before. It surprised me, is all.” She turned back and they made their way out of the store and down the street.

_I should think so! Considering the other person is also me! Adrien you idiot! You're going to give yourself away if you keep blundering like that, and then Ladybug will kick your ass into the Seine!_

“O-Oh? And who is that?”

She hesitated. “A friend.”

_That leaves more questions than answers. Why not just answer Chat Noir? Why call someone you've only met a few times a friend? Why the hesitation?_

He had his suspicions as to why, but he scolded himself. _Focus!_

The two walked in silence for about a block, before Adrien couldn't take the awkwardness anymore.

“So... your father's gift...” He mused. “Would you say he's a real... _Breadwinner?_ ” Adrien waggled his eyebrows when she looked up. Marinette groaned. “No? But he does have the _skillet_ takes to be the best! And even if he doesn't, I'm sure he will _rise_ to the occasion!”

“Stop! Stop! Oh my gosh!” She had her face buried deeply in her hands. “Not you too!”

He grinned. After all, the goal of a good pun was not always laughter.

“You said your dad made your parents wedding cake, right?” He asked, suddenly very serious.

She looked up suspiciously. “Yes...”

“And how did they meet?”

“A cooking class they took together.”

He grinned. It was too perfect. “So, you could say it was a _Boil Meets Grill_ story?”

The audible 'smack!' of her hand meeting her face left Adrien cringing, but he wasn't taking it back. Instead he laughed.

“I can't believe you. I go and tell you that I want to know the real you, and then you do this. You betrayed me Adrien! I trusted you!” Despite her words, there was a small tug of a smile peeking out of the corner of her mouth.

He was feeling cheeky. “You have no one to blame but yourself, you know.” He winked at her. She shook her head and smiled, laughing quietly.

She seemed to ponder at something for a moment. “I think the Breadwinner one will make him laugh. I'll use that one.”

“Glad I could help. After everything, I think it was the _yeast_ I could do.” He said, as she tried to hide her laughter.

It did confirm that she responded the same way to puns as Ladybug, and his pile of evidence was stacking up. Both girls acted like they hated his puns, but if he caught them by surprise, they did laugh eventually. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

_My Lady, is it really you?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adriens figuring it out. Marinette is #oblivious.
> 
> Tom and Sabine ship it.


	5. Naughty or Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of class before Winter break, and there's a lot of excitement in the air! Adrien is getting mighty frustrated with how suspicious everyone is acting though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas special is out (no spoilers!)!!  
> WHEEE!!!  
> That said, I'm continuing with my story. Enjoy!

Friday- 10 Days until Christmas

 

“Oh, Nathanael, they're beautiful!” Rose cooed, Juleka gasping beside her. “I see why you said it was a joint gift! It's so perfect!” The two girls donned the matching necklaces. They were similar to friendship necklaces, with two interlocking hearts, silver adorned with pink and purple rhinestones. However, the inscription was hard to read as “platonic”. _“L'Amour de Ma Vie”_ was carved delicately across the two pieces.

“I hoped you would like it.” Nathanael said. “It cost a little more than we were allowed to spend on one person, so I decided to give it to both of you.” The shy boy blushed.

“Like it? We love it! Thank you so much!” Juleka said, she then turned to admire her beautiful girlfriend, who was on the verge of tears.

“It's your turn now, Nathanael!” Mylene piped up. She pushed a basket of items towards him.

“Uhmm... If it's okay with you guys, can I wait until Hannukah itself?” He asked, almost looking ashamed. “It's traditional to open one gift a night, rather than all at once.”

“Of course!” Rose answered. “But you have to promise to record you opening them and send it to us!”

He looked bemused. “Does it really mean that much to you?”

Juleka, Rose, and Mylene all nodded at him. Ivan had been quiet, but when Nathanael looked up at him, he nodded too.

Nathanael smiled.

It was the last day of class before Christmas, and most of the class was exchanging gifts, if they hadn't made other arrangements. The excitement in the air was infectious. Classmates had already begun wishing a Merry Christmas to each other, knowing they wouldn't all see each other until the New Year. Still, he knew that the teacher was going to have a hard time keeping them focused, and everyone was hoping she would just skip the lessons for the day.

Adrien looked at the next group. Alix and Kim had gotten each other gag gifts, and Max was trying to contain his mirth as they argued. Apparently, Kim had gotten Alix a set of kiddie roller skates, in bright red-- Alix's least favourite colour. Alix had gotten him a custom mug that read “2nd Place”. Max of course, had gotten them much more realistic gifts, like a pedometer for Kim and a new set of knee pads for Alix.

Chloe and Sabrina were saving their gifts for their Christmas get together, so there wasn't much to see there. He and Chloe usually had a day together before Christmas, and since she became friends with Sabrina, the red haired girl had joined in on it too. Sometimes they went shopping, sometimes they hung out in the hotel and watched cheesy rom-coms-- until Chloe began trying to get Adrien to act them out with her, then he usually tried to find another activity. She hadn't mentioned anything yet this year-- at least, not that he had been listening to.

Alya and Marinette walked into the room just then, and they seemed to be having a bit of a tiff. Their slightly raised voices drew the eyes of a few classmates

“Marinette, no.” She crossed her arms.

“Alya, come on!”

“Nope. No way. You want it, you can get it yourself.”

“Seriously? You won't even consider it?”

“I understand where you're coming from, believe me, but I refuse to do it. Someone would end up dying and I promise it won't be me.” Marinette was giving her a pleading look, but Alya very deliberately turned away from her. “Put the baby-doll eyes away Marinette! Just because you're a sucker for them, doesn't mean I am!”

Adrien suddenly had a vision of Marinette in the Ladybug costume, arguing with Alya. He realized the irony of Alya looking for Ladybug, when his #1 suspect was her best friend, no less. _Hiding in plain sight. What better way to throw her off the trail than by standing beside her and dropping clues in the wrong direction._

Adrien cleared his throat. Both girls looked at him, suddenly snapped out of their argument. He couldn't explain why, but it made him rather nervous. “Uhmmm... Anything you need help with?”

“NOPE!” Both girls said at once, wide eyed. They walked quickly and stiffly to their seats, leaving Adrien very mystified. Alya and Marinette rarely fought. He had witnessed an argument between them once, and he half expected one of them to get akumatized from it. They had made up pretty quickly, but it had been terrifying watching them. Most of the class had learned to intercept it and try to help settle any issues before it got out of hand. They were both stubborn and with Marinette being prone to a temper, and Alya being reckless, it had a tendency to get very heated, very quickly.

 _What are they even fighting about?_ He wondered.

He turned to Nino, who seemed to be preparing for World War 3, his textbooks set up around him as shields, his backpack worn high to cover his neck and the back of his head.

“What?” He asked, when he realized he was being watched. Adrien raised a brow at him. “It's called precautions, dude. I am _not_ getting in between those two again.”

Adrien listened to the two behind him, but found it was radio silence. Looking up he realized both girls were not speaking at the moment. _That's probably not a good sign._ He sighed. _But it's better than them bickering, I suppose. They said they don't want my help, so I guess they'll have to sort it out on their own._

The bell rang, and classes blurred by. Adrien left the girls to their own devices during class. He decided maybe he could try to talk to them individually later, and at least give them someone to vent to. He figured they would move on faster from their disagreement if they got all their problems out in the open. Even if he wasn't particularly close to either, he hated seeing friends fighting.

When the bell for lunch rang, Adrien tried to watch them as inconspicuously as possible. Alya left the classroom pretty quickly, and Marinette lagged behind a bit, packing up her bag. Chloe waved goodbye to Adrien and promised to see him after lunch, Sabrina tagging behind. Marinette followed right after them, and Adrien right after her.

Or at least, he tried.

Mdme Bustier cornered him and asked him if he had his schedule for January ready, regarding photo shoots that would pull him out of class. He tried to answer as quickly and accurately as possible, trying to go catch Marinette before she left. As soon as his teacher was done, he bolted off to where he had seen Marinette disappear into last-- the locker room.

As he reached the door, he heard her talking to someone.

“...So you see, Chloe, I kind of need your help.”

 _Chloe?_ Adrien quickly stopped in his tracks and hid behind the door.

“Ugh, why would I help a loser like you? Especially when it involves my darling Adrikins?”

_Me?_

“Look, Chloe, this isn't about you or me. This is about him. You are his oldest friend, and as his friend, I think you should get to be a part of this.”

“And how do I know this isn't some ploy or a trap?”

Adrien heard Marinette sigh loudly. “I get it. You don't trust me. Fine. I won't force you to participate. I may not understand how he puts up with you, but I can at least accept that he does. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” He heard foot steps, and looked around quickly for a new hiding spot.

“Wait, Marinette!” It was Sabrina. “What if Chloe got credit?”

“Like hell she's going to get credit. It's not even my plan!” Marinette retorted.

“Well, what about partial credit? For our participation in it?”

Marinette was silent, perhaps mulling over the idea. “If you can do what I asked, then sure thing. I think I can arrange that much. I will make sure he's aware of any and all work you put into this.”

There was a slight murmuring, a hushed conversation? He suspected it was between Chloe and Sabrina.

“Deal.” Chloe said.

“Okay. You do your part, and I will do mine, then.” There was a silence, in which Adrien pictured the two girls shaking hands. His imagination even supplied disgusted expressions on both.

“If this is a trick, Dupain-Cheng, I will ruin you, understood?”

“I wouldn't expect any less from you.” She replied. There was no bitterness or malice in her voice. Maybe a hint of exhaustion, but he didn't have time to consider it, before her foot steps were approaching him again.

This time Adrien knew she wouldn't be stopped again, so he darted into the next available room to hide. He saw Marinette walk by, and when she was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief.

 _What on earth was that about?_ He thought about the events he had just overheard, and everything that had transpired that day.

He had a hunch that somehow the fight between Marinette and Alya was connected to Marinette's deal with Chloe.

_Marinette has a mission, Alya won't help her, neither of them will let me in on it, but she gets Chloe to help instead? Well, Toto, we aren't in Kansas anymore..._

An insistent buzzing came from his pocket, and he realized the Gorilla was waiting in the car for him. He walked as casually as possible into the locker room, but found there was no reason to worry, as Chloe and Sabrina had disappeared already. He grabbed his coat from his locker, and went to the car.

 

After lunch, he and Nino settled into their seats. During lunch, he had bugged Plagg to see if he had any theories, but the Kwami had apparently been asleep the whole time. Adrien tried to explain all that had happened, but Plagg just went back to sleep, much to Adrien's aggravation.

A buzzing sounded from beside him, and another. Adrien ignored it. Looking around, he saw Marinette dutifully drawing in her sketchbook. Alya was across the room with Juleka and Rose, taking selfies with them, and pictures of everyone with their gifts they had received. Another buzz. He ignored it, instead opting to mull over the fact that Alya and Marinette still weren't talking.

Another buzzing sounded from beside him. Nino was apparently popular today, as his phone never left his hand, and it kept buzzing, even as he texted away. He tried to ask what was up, but Nino just gave vague answers, and Adrien found himself annoyed. _What's with all the secrets? Why won't anyone talk to me?_

Chloe walked in, with Sabrina in tow, and stopped at his desk.

“Adrikins, we need to hang out. I'm leaving for my cruise on Monday, so we have to meet up this weekend! I seriously need a spa day, and what better way to celebrate Christmas than with a pedicure? You, me and Sabrina. Tomorrow.”

Nino cleared his throat, looking up from his phone. “Uhhh-- Actually, I was hoping to hang out with him tomorrow. There's supposed to be a lot of sales starting tomorrow for Christmas and I was hoping he would help me pick out gifts.” Adrien looked at him. _He never mentioned this before? When was he planning on telling me?_

“Well then take him on Sunday!” She snapped.

Nino looked scared, but he stood his ground. “I can't on Sunday, or any other day. I'm pretty busy. You can take him on Sunday, can't you?”

Adrien felt like a child in the middle of a custody battle.

Suddenly a text message buzzed into Chloe's phone. She scoffed as she read it and raised an eyebrow. He barely caught the split second glance to someone behind Adrien, but there was no mistaking it.

Her eyes flicked back to her phone, and then to Nino. “Fine. You can have him on Saturday.” She sneered. “Daddy just told me a famous celebrity has booked the hotel for tomorrow, and I won't be missing that!”

Having been friends with Chloe for as long as he had, he knew her tells when she was lying, and that was definitely not the truth. The two were both hiding something from him, and why was Chloe lying? Well, it wasn't so out of character, he supposed, but why was she giving up a battle for time with him? Was this connected to earlier in the locker room?

He didn't have time to get answers, as the teacher walked in, forcing conversations around the room to end, and Chloe to head to her seat.

When he felt it was safe, he started whispering to Nino.

“So... when were you going to tell me you wanted to hang out tomorrow?” He asked.

“Oh uhh... sorry dude. I know it's pretty last minute. I was going to ask before we went home today. The whole thing with Chloe just kind of reminded me. Sorry for springing it on you.”

“So, did you just want to go shopping?”

“Y-Yeah! That's the plan!” Adrien kept his face neutral, but he had also known Nino long enough to know that _Nino is a terrible liar._

He was getting tired of the lies and secrets from the people around him.

However, his best bet to find out why everyone was sneaking around was probably a one-on-one interrogation with someone who would be easy to break, which Nino was providing the perfect opportunity for. _He can't lie worth a damn, and I could probably convince him to tell me. Marinette and Alya would be harder to break, and Chloe sticks to her stories unless threatened._ He'd rather not go down that road if he could help it.

“Okay.” Adrien said. “Saturday, it is.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspicious, suspicious...  
> What are you up to?  
> Let me know your theories! >:D


	6. Let  it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino have plans to go shopping, but that's not all that's on Adrien's mind. Can he figure out why his friends are acting weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been snowing for like 3 days straight here in my home town in Canada. Lawns have 2 feet worth of snow on top of them, and snow banks are piled up 3 feet deep. Temps dropping to -20 celsius. That said, I'm still trudging through it to catch pokemon. Theres a pikachu nest 2 blocks from my house.
> 
> I had to google a lot for this chapter, including how much snow Paris normally gets. Let me tell you, I often forget how much snow we get compared to everyone else. I mean, this is relatively mild here, normally we get 4 feet deep and snow banks as tall as people. Ice storms that rip down full sized trees, roots and all (like the one in 2013 that left whole neighbourhoods without power for days). Canadians living in igloos aint much of an exaggeration, the amount of snow we get buried in.
> 
> I'm hoping to have all 12 chapters done by New Years, but I suspect that may not happen, with Christmas being in a week. I'll finish it regardless.

Saturday- 9 days until Christmas

A buzzing sounded from beside Adrien's head. He instinctively reached out to pick up his phone, his arm pulling out from under the warm blankets and patting around on his nightstand. He looked at the screen. A text message notification had caused the noise. Apparently one of several, though he read the most recent one first.

Nino: _Bro, R U up? I'm outside._

Confused, he looked at the time. It was 11am. Nino's other texts had come in sporadically through the past hour, trying to get a response and confirm their plans.

He texted him back.

A: _Srry Nino. Majorly slept in. Awake now, B down in a min._

He hopped groggily out of bed and headed to shower. An akuma had struck in the night, and Ladybug was late to arrive-- she was a heavy sleeper, she had informed him-- so he was left to fight on his own for far too long, and had trouble winding down after. Of course, it hadn't helped that the temperature had severely dropped, it was a blizzard outside, and the winds were insane throughout the battle. Running his face under the shower head, and hoping some cold water might take the bags out from under his eyes. He finished up as quickly as he could, knowing Nino was waiting. Checking his phone before he dressed, he saw another message from Nino.

N: _NP. U didnt respond so I thought u might b. I got ur back tho_

Adrien paused dressing to read the text.

A: _??? Whats that mean?_

N: _Get down here and find out!_

Adrien threw on a warm sweater and grabbed his coat on the way out the door, ensuring Plagg was cozy in an inner pocket. He could probably convince Nino to let them stop somewhere for breakfast. _Or is it lunch now?_

Nathalie stopped him as he reached for the door handle.

“Where are you going?” She asked, her voice emotionless.

“Uhmm... Nino and I were going to go hang out today. Can I go?”

Nathalie inwardly sighed. She had been ordered by his father to not let him hang out with “That Hooligan”. She had nothing against the boy personally, but she had to do her job. Adrien saw the refusal growing on her face, and spoke up.

“Please, Nathalie. We aren't going to get into trouble, we're going Christmas shopping. I have my phone with me and I will call if anything happens. I won't tell father if you don't.” He put on his best pleading look. She raised one brow at him.

“Fine.” She said. He resisted the urge to whoop in excitement. “Be home by dinner.”

“I will! Thanks Nathalie!” He grinned, and opened the door.

Stepping out the front door, he was assaulted with blinding white light as the door swung open. As his eyes adjusted, he realized it was because there was probably 30 centimeters of snow on the ground-- some left over from earlier in the week, but much of it added overnight. The white fluff reflected the sunlight until it was painfully bright outside. He looked around. The snow was covering absolutely _everything._ He saw several household staff members out shoveling and salting the walkways around the Agreste Manor. Apparently there had been sleet in the night too, as the trees were covered in a coating of ice, and smaller twigs-- unable to support the weight-- had snapped off, littering the ground. Everything sparkled and shimmered, and if he liked the scene outside the school from earlier in the week, he found today to be even more beautiful.

He ran back inside and swapped out his shoes. Sneakers would not do today, no way. He opted for a pair of boots, fur lined and sleek leather. Armed with a coat, hat, mittens, boots and his favourite blue scarf, he carefully made his way out the door and through the gate.

Nino was waiting at the corner, holding two cups of coffee and a paper bag. Seeing his approach, his friend greeted him, and handed him one of the cups.

“Marinette and her folks were kind enough to provide breakfast for us. Eat up! We have a busy day ahead of us.” Nino said, handing him the bag.

Adrien opened it carefully, trying to juggle the bag and the coffee. His nose was greeted with the smell of warm pastries. Poking around, he saw croissants, eclairs, muffins, and cookies, and what may have even been small pies. His stomach grumbled. He reached in and took a croissant first, relishing the flaky, buttery taste as he took a big bite. Nino let him finish eating it, before reminding him they should get going.

Adrien drank the coffee, knowing he would probably need the energy boost before long. He didn't really have any shopping left to do-- he and Marinette had had a successful outing and he was happy to have nearly finished his list in one go. The only one left he had to buy for was the girl herself. He had even found suitable gifts for her parents, with her help. Really, he agreed because he wanted to interrogate Nino, but he would also make a point of helping his friend out with his list too.

As they walked, they made small talk between bites of pastry and sips of coffee. Adrien looked for an opening. Any chance to change the subject and get Nino to talk.

Something weird was going on, and he was determined to find out what.

“Let's cut through the park, here! There's a shop I want to visit on the far side.” Nino said.

Leading the way, they marched through the snow. They finished the bag of pastries and put it into a garbage can that they passed, as well as their now-empty coffee cups.

They walked past the carousel-- shut down for the winter-- when Nino suddenly stopped.

“Uh... Nino?” Adrien raised a brow. “Shopping? That way?” He pointed down the way they had been heading.

Nino turned slowly and grinned at him, crossing his arms. “Change of plans.” He said. “FIRE!!” He shouted as loud as he could.

Adrien's instincts whirred into action. _What's happening? Has he been akumatized? No, controlled by one?_ He prepped for battle, when all of a sudden, he felt a splat in the center of his back.

Whirling around, he found Alix standing beside one of the trees, snow clinging to her gloves, when Kim hopped out to stand beside her, and threw a snowball at him. This one hit him square in the chest. He felt another hit his arm, and another on his leg.

He was being pelted with snowballs?

Looking around, he saw his classmates, one by one popping out from behind trees and bushes, and several hidden in the carousel, throwing snowballs at him.

It took him a minute to process what was happening, though he curled into a defensive stance anyway. The final straw was one pelting him square in the face.

He shivered as he brushed the snow off, looking around wildly for the culprit.

A very shocked and bashful Marinette peeked out at him from behind a tree.

_So that's how it is, huh?_

Adrien's shock morphed into a grin. He bent down and quickly scooped up snow. Someone had let the Chat out, and now he was feeling competitive. Juleka whipped a snowball at him, and he dodged. Instead, it hit Nino.

“Hey, watch it!” His friend yelled.

“Well, get out of the line of fire, then!” She retorted. Several laughs echoed around the group, and once Alix and Kim started firing at each other, it quickly devolved into a full out snow brawl.

Adrien dodged shots left and right, and threw each shot back. Alix and Kim were pretty good, and he found himself dodging nearly the most from them-- even when their main targets were each other.

However, he found himself surprised about one competitor as the snow flew. Turns out that snowball to the face wasn't a fluke. Marinette had deadly aim. He kept her in his line of sight at all times, always wary of her throws. He dodged about half of them, but when she wound up to throw, his mind replaced her peacoat with a red and black bodysuit, and he froze, getting hit with her shot. He just stared at her for a moment. He figured out how she had such good aim in that moment.

He was finding it harder and harder to convince himself that she wasn't the red spotted hero.

A giant pile of snow was suddenly dumped on his head, ending his train of thought. Shaking it off and spinning, he saw Kim and Ivan were making their retreat.

“Hey!” He shouted at them. _Oh it's ON._

He started whipping snowballs as quickly as he could, not bothering to dodge anymore. Soon Marinette teamed up with him, both pelting the boys with as many as they could. Nino joined them when Alix joined Kim. Mylene and Max joined their friends, and Rose and Juleka joined Adrien's team. Nathanael joined them too, making Sabrina take the other team. Everyone had divided into one of the two teams.

He realized at this point that he hadn't seen Alya or Chloe yet, so he whipped his head around between shots looking for them.

There was no sign of Chloe, but he couldn't say he was surprised by that.

Alya, however, he spotted at the edge of the battlefield, recording it all on her phone. She seemed clean of snow, and no one was throwing in her general direction.

He managed to dodge enough to avoid any more head shots, but his primary target was Kim. Marinette and Alix targeted each other almost exclusively, the two petite girls showing off their athleticism as they ducked and weaved and beaned each other with their frozen projectiles. Nino, whose aim left a little to be desired, took the biggest target-- Ivan. When Mylene felt the need to defend her boyfriend's honor, Nathanael stepped in to cover Nino. Max and Sabrina went up against Juleka and Rose. They weren't nearly as competitive as some of the others, but they were having fun and laughing even when they got hit themselves. When Max took a branch covered in snow, mumbling to himself about physics-- pulling it back to launch the snow atop it at the other team-- and failed spectacularly. He landed on his rear, all the snow from the branch falling on top of him. Even Sabrina laughed-- until Juleka and Rose pelted her with snowballs. Then Max was laughing too.

The battle wound down as everyone started to tire out, flopping down on the nearest benches to rest. Adrien, Marinette, Kim and Alix were some of the last to give up, but when all four were panting and sweating, they decided to call it a truce.

Adrien immediately flopped on his back in the snow and laughed. He laughed and laughed, until his gut ached and cold tears streamed down his face. Some of the others laughed with him, and Nino plopped down beside him, waiting for his fit to pass.

“So, what do you think of your Christmas gift?” Nino asked.

Adrien looked over at his friend in surprise. He sat up, bits of snow clinging to his back and head. He tackled Nino into a hug, causing his friend to let out a strangled yelp.

Adrien laughed some more as Nino shoved him back and started brushing off the snow. He tried to come up with words to explain how much he loved it, how happy he felt.

“Nino, thanks. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for.” He said.

“Anything for my best bud.” Nino responded, mussing up Adrien's hair and knocking loose some snow. “I was worried we wouldn't get a chance if some snow didn't show up. I didn't really have a plan B. What do you get the guy who has everything?”

Adrien swallowed past the lump in his throat. Nino really did know him well. _A guy who has everything... except lots of friends and happy memories._ He smiled at his friend. “It's perfect.” He put his hand on Nino's shoulder.

“And I have all the footage!” Alya proclaimed. “Hey!” She shouted, grabbing the attention of the group. “If you want a copy of the video and photos, make sure I have your emails!” Juleka and Rose got up from their seats, as did Nathanael and Sabrina, and walked over to her.

Adrien felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He was sitting in the snow, after all. The sweat he had built up from the snowball fight was adding a wet chill to his inner layers, so he stood up and started shaking off the snowy clumps that stuck to him.

Marinette smiled at him. “And the day isn't even over, yet.” He grinned back. There was a lot more they could do with the day, but his desire to get warm was growing.

A buzz came in to Marinette's cellphone, and she answered the apparent call.

“Hi Mama... I'm over at the park still.” She paused, listening. “Really? Okay, I'll make sure they know... A-are you sure about that? There's a lot of us here... uhh, hold on.” She looked around the clearing at the scattered class. “Uhh... 13, including me... Yeah, it's almost all of my class. If you're sure about it... Yes, I'll let them know. See you soon.”

“What's up, Mari?” Nino asked.

“Just a sec...” She told him. She called everyone over to them. Once they gathered near, she addressed the group. “My mom just called, she says there's apparently a big storm on the way. It's expected to start in the next few hours.” A murmered worry traveled around the group. “She wanted me to let you all know so you could get home safely before it started. She's offered for her and my dad to drive anyone in case they need it. She also told me that in the meantime, the Dupain-Cheng home and bakery are offering hot cocoa and snacks for us all, if you want to come warm up at my place.” The murmur morphed into excited chatter.

Adrien's jaw started to chatter a little. “Hot cocoa sounds amazing right now.” A few others nodded along.

“Okay. Lets head out then.” Nino said.

As they walked across the park to the bakery, Alya weaved in and out of the group, talking with everybody as they went. She didn't speak to Marinette, but when she approached Adrien he realized why. She explained an idea to him-- one he heavily agreed with-- and he offered his help. She winked at him, and as everyone piled into the warm bakery, they were ushered upstairs into the living room.

 

It was crowded, but between a couch, a kitchen table, and the floor, everyone found somewhere to sit. They chatted casually as cookies and hot cocoa was passed around. Alix made a phone call, and soon enough her, Kim, and Nathanael were saying their goodbyes as her father arrived to pick them up.

“We all live in the same neighbourhood, so it's not a big deal.” she had explained to Nathanael, when he asked if it was really okay.

Sabrina's dad came by to get her shortly after, and she thanked everyone for inviting her, and thanked Sabine and Tom-- as they insisted on being called-- for their hospitality.

When the majority of the cocoa was drank, Tom came over to the remaining group.

“Alright, so who needs a ride home?” He asked.

“My grandma was going to come pick me up,” Juleka spoke first. “but she saw the weather report, too. She told me she would pick me up if she had to, but only if I couldn't find another way home.”

“I don't live too far away from her.” Mylene answered. “So if you are going that way anyways, I would appreciate a ride please.”

In the end, Alya, Mylene, Juleka, and Max needed rides home. Ivan and Rose would all be riding with Nino when his folks arrived, also living within a few blocks of each other.

“And what about you, Adrien?” Sabine asked.

“I just live on the other side of the park. I can walk home in no time.” He answered.

“Are you sure? It would be no problem to drive you. We want to be sure you get home safely, dear.” She told him.

“It's fine. I could also call my driver if I need to.” He said.

“Okay, if you say so.” Tom said. “We'd better get going if we want to beat this storm, folks. Where do you all live?”

Max stood up quickly and cleared his throat. “I have already taken down the requisite information and have planned a route for the quickest and most direct path to each of our destinations, which conveniently finishes at my home. If I may claim the proverbial “shot-gun” seat, I will happily provide directions.”

Tom chuckled. “Sounds like a plan. Everyone ready?”

“Wait!” Alya exclaimed. “Before we go! On behalf of all of us today, we wanted to thank you guys for hosting us and helping us get home. We know that that cocoa didn't come from thin air, nor did the gas for your car, and so we wanted to help out.” She handed Tom a pretty pink envelope.

He looked like he was about to reject it, when she interrupted.

“Mr. Dupain, if you don't take it, I will stick it in the tip jar on our way out through the bakery.” Alya crossed her arms and put on her most defiant look. “Besides, 12 people worked together to get that, and trying to return it will be incredibly difficult.”

“What is it dad?” Marinette asked. Tom opened it to look.

“Money.” He answered. “About thirty euros.”

“Thirty-five.” Alya replied. “We want you to have it.” She winked at him. A few others nodded along.

“Thank you.” He conceded. “You're all good kids. I'm glad Marinette has friends like all of you.” He smiled.

When everyone was piling out the door-- Nino's parents had just arrived too-- Marinette whispered to Adrien. “When did she do that? Did you help?”

“In reverse order,” He answered. “yes, and Alya asked me on the way here.”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Tom and their remaining classmates left, and Sabine disappeared. When she reappeared, she was carrying a chess board and a small ornate box. She sat them on the table, and began emptying the box. Chess pieces, each beautifully carved out of an almost purple coloured wood. It was polished to a high shine, and was clearly well taken care of. He looked at the chessboard and noted that the dark squares matched the pieces and the box. He examined the white squares and filigree around the edges and noted the mother-of-pearl inlaid in it. It was a beautiful set, and Adrien was startled to find himself standing as close as he was. When did he move from his seat on the couch?

“Want to play a game of chess?” Sabine asked him.

Startled, he gulped. “I uh... I'm not very good. My father used to get me to play against him a lot, but I haven't touched a set in years.”

“That's alright, I just wanted to play a friendly match. Are you up for that?”

“Uh.. Sure!” She sat down on one side of the table, and Adrien sat opposite her. She set up the board so he got the “white” set--which weren't really white. They were more of a bright red, compared to what he thought as black at first, but turned out to be a very dark purple wood. He picked up the piece and examined it, admiring the craftsmanship.

“This chess set has been passed down through the family for a long time.” Sabine told him. “If my grandfather is to be believed, his grandfather's grandfather made it. It's made of Zitan wood, a type of Rosewood, and he carved the mother-of-pearl from the shells himself. As the story goes, he was so proud of his handiwork that when a buyer offered him a hefty sum of money for it, he booted them out of his house, and promptly started a game against his then 5 year old daughter.” She chuckled. “Sometimes I wonder if he was reincarnated into my daughter, because that sounds exactly like something she would do.”

Marinette blushed. “Mama....” She whined. Marinette had moved to sit herself at the end of the table, a perfect vantage point to watch their match.

Adrien laughed. “It really does.” He admitted, looking sheepishly at her. Her blush deepened.

“Your move first, dear.” Sabine said. Adrien studied the board, and set the game in motion by moving a pawn forward.

Tom arrived back in the bakery a little while later, just as Sabine put Adrien into checkmate. He shook off the snow before stepping inside.

“Adrien, you're still here!” He seemed surprised. “I would have thought you'd have headed home. The storm has started, and let me tell you, it's bad. I was halfway home when the snow began to fall. I could barely see 10 feet in front of my car from all the wind.”

The storm had started? _I must have lost track of time._

“Oh, I'm glad you made it home safely, honey.” Sabine said, getting up from her seat to greet him. Marinette and Adrien had turned to the windows to look outside. The snow wasn't falling so much as being blown around constantly by the winds. Great waves of white dust lifted from the streets and rooftops. They spun and broke and fell, only to be lifted again and thrown against buildings. When their own building gave a little shake, Marinette and Adrien made eye contact.

“Wow...” Marinette's jaw dropped.

“I'm...going to call Nathalie.” Adrien replied. He fished out his phone and swiped around on the screen. Finding her contact info, he hit call and held it up to his ear. “Hey Nathalie, uh, I know you wanted me home for dinner, but in case you haven't looked outside yet, it's snowing pretty badly out there... I'm at my friend Marinette's house... it's kind of a long story... No, just on the other side of the park... That's not necessary--I understand, but I don't think anyone should be driving in this weather. I can wal-- No, really, it's-- o-okay?” He looked over at Tom and Sabine. He put his hand over the speaker. “She wants to speak to one of you.” He told them.

Sabine and Tom looked at each other, and the former stepped forward to take the cell phone. “Sabine Dupain-Cheng speaking... Hello Miss Sancoeur... I understand completely.” Sabine continued to talk into the device. Adrien tuned out. He expected Nathalie was going to insist on him coming home, despite the danger the weather presented. Instead he watched the snow storm. He watched the trees bow in the wind, and watched swirls of snow lauch from the rooftops, mixing with the smoke from chimneys and swirling in a beautiful and dangerous dance.

“Okay, goodbye.” Sabine said, and handed Adrien his phone back. “You're staying here until the storm ends. Both Nathalie and I agree that it's a little too risky to try and get you home right now, even if the distance is pretty short.” _Wait, what?_ “We will wait until the storm passes, and then we will get you home. I'm going to get some dinner started in the mean time.” As she started pulling ingredients from the fridge, Marinette turned to him.

“Want to play a round against me?” She asked, indicating to the chess board.

“You just saw me get my butt whooped by your mom, I don't think I'll be a very good opponent.”

She chuckled. “Don't measure yourself against her. Of course she won. She nearly became a Grand Master when she was younger.”

“She-- what? Really?” His eyes flicked to where she was humming contentedly while filling a pot with water.

“Yep. Turns out there's a lot of paperwork involved in becoming one. So she just decided not to bother. She doesn't talk about it much, but I've seen the old newspaper clippings she saved.”

“Huh.” Was all Adrien could think to say.

The two teens set up the board and began playing. Apparently Sabine had taught Marinette, as she was nearly as much of a challenge as her mother.

Three matches later, Adrien finally won. Marinette had one the first, and the second one was close, he nearly had her in check when she swooped in and cornered his king--earning a groan from him and a giggle from her.

“Rematch. Now.” She demanded. He gloated about his win, giving her a smug grin.

“Board away, you two.” Sabine chimed in. “Dinner's ready.”

They quickly cleaned up the chess set, while Tom set the table. Sabine had made lasagna, and as everyone sat down, she began serving it up. They chatted and laughed as they ate, and Adrien found himself feeling happy and safe. The Dupain-Cheng household was _home._ He had no other way to describe it. They asked him about himself, involved him in the conversation, and when he made a pun, he and Tom ended up bantering them back and forth, making Sabine and Marinette groan.

Just as they finished eating and began taking dishes to the sink, the lights in the house went out.

They all gasped in surprise at the power outage, but Sabine was on the ball.

“Oh dear. Marinette, can you find the candles? I know there's a lighter here in the kitchen somewhere...there should also be some matches...”

“I'll go see if I can find some flashlights.” Tom said.

Adrien heard drawers opening and closing, clattering of utensils, and the distinct sound of Marinette stubbing her toe. His eyes adjusted quickly-- he had his kwami's influence to thank for that-- and he went over to help Marinette. He could vaguely make out the shapes of the furniture, and saw Marinette in front of a small cabinet, under the TV. He bent over next to her.

“Let me help.” He said. She opened the drawer and rummaged around. Finding what she was looking for, she started passing him candles and holders. He brought an armful back to the table where Sabine joined him, a match lit between her fingers. She lit a tealight candle and used it to start lighting other candles, while Adrien carefully set them in holders, and placed them around the room.

Tom came back with two flashlights. “Marinette, will you come give me a hand?”

“Sure, Papa.” He led the way to the bakery. Sabine gestured for Adrien to follow her once the candles were done, and they went down to the master bedroom. A linen closet was just to the side of the door, and she began tugging out blankets and handing them to him.

“We don't know how long the power will be out. We might need these.” She said.

Adrien nodded. It might be a tough night.  He still was glad to spend more time with Marinette's family.  They were good people, and he didn't feel alone with them.

Just before they headed to bed, the power came back on. The temperature of the house had only dropped a little, and they had entertained themselves with card and board games. Tom pulled out some fruit and cheese and sliced it up. Adrien snuck some into the pocket where Plagg was hiding. The storm still raged on, though, so Adrien called Nathalie to let her know that Marinette's parents were insisting he stay the night.

He was set up on Marinette's chaise for the night, dressed in some designs Marinette had made. She insisted it was a coincidence that they fit so well, but something in the back of his mind made him doubtful of that.

Adrien settled down, Plagg tucked next to his head, away from view of the loft, and fell asleep to the memories of the amazing day he had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little rushed at the end. This chapter never wanted to end, and I have been trying to finish it all week. (Marinette, Adrien, stop hijacking my plot!)
> 
> Okay, like, I consider myself so lucky, because I was picturing this chessboard in my mind, and making sure it was something that could have been made 150ish years ago in China... yeah, I found out that Zitan wood (which can look purple or burgundy) was used for luxury items like gameboards in China, that a lot of Chinese art uses mother-of-pearl, that chess probably originates in China.... now I want this exact set. I don't even play chess, it just sounds so pretty.


	7. Deliveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a mission! With Adrien out of the house, she takes the opportunity to deliver a very special item!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get these chapters out, but after 6 days in a row of 7.5 hour shifts, and then a stream of visits by family and friends, Christmas itself, a shopping trip for a new camera during the boxing day sales, and now being called in an extra 4 hours early for my shift because a co-worker is sick, here I stand with the next chapter finally ready for you guys. After this, it’s the Christmas eve party! Wow! I’m behind! I’m going to finish this, but it will probably be 2017 before I do X( The good news is, I have a lot of time off this week (I only work 2 days) so I will be pounding it out as fast as I can (when I’m not distracted by my new toys)  
> Merry Christmas! Happy Hannukah! Happy holidays!

Sunday- 8 Days until Christmas

 

Adrien woke up pretty early the next morning. He laid in bed for a little while, still replaying all the memories of the day before. That is, until his stomach grumbled.

He slowly sat up and stretched, tucking Plagg into yesterday's clothes. He didn't need to be outed by his Kwami, after all. As sure as he felt that Marinette was Ladybug, he still didn't have solid proof-- just suspicions.

He walked over to the loft. “Mariiii....” He said. No response. He tried again, whining her name just a little louder. Still no response. He slowly climbed the ladder and began talking to her.

“Princess, it's morning... I have to go soon. Are you awake? Are you even up here?” As he reached the top, he saw that she was. No mistaking the lump in the bedding. So he poked at the lump, hoping it was a foot underneath.

The lump shifted, and a grumble was heard. It sounded vaguely like “Go away”, but he was going to ignore that.

“Marinette... it's morning. Wake up sleepy head.” He reached over and flipped a bit of blanket back near where he guessed her head was. He guessed right, as a messy pile of black hair poked out now. He got up and kneeled on the edge of her bed.

“Do I have to steal your blankets? Wake uuuuuppp.” He poked at the blankets, channeling Chat Noir's ability to be annoying. He chuckled. He knew she was a heavy sleeper, after witnessing how many times she had been late for class, citing sleeping through her alarm. If she was Ladybug, then he also had the last akuma attack as proof. Seeing it first hand was another matter, and a rather amusing one at that.

“Nggggg Okay! Okay I'm awake!” She yawned. “Why are you so meeeaaan? Let me sleeeeeep.”

“I have to go. Chloe, Sabrina and I have plans, and I'd like to go home and get clean clothes first.”

“Mmmmm...” She answered sleepily.

“Oh no, don't you go falling back asleep. Up! It's a bright, beautiful day!” He hopped down and pulled curtains away from the windows, trying to let as much sunshine in as possible. It didn't do much for changing the brightness of the room. Looking out the window, he saw why. “Okay, so it's pretty overcast out there still, BUT MY POINT STANDS! It's morning and you need to get up!” He climbed back up the ladder and stole her blanket, running across the room with it before she could snatch at it.

“Adrien! Give it back!” She sat upright, now wide awake and a little cold.

“Nope. Time to get up Princess!” He laughed.

She glared at him, crossing her arms. She huffed, and started climbing down the ladder.

She led the way downstairs, and they grabbed fresh pastries from the bakery, her parents greeting them affectionately. They ate breakfast in moderate silence. When they finished, Adrien grabbed his clothes and changed back into his clothes from the previous day. He called for the Gorilla to come pick him up, and the two friends chatted while they waited.

“So, plans with Chloe today?” She asked.

“Yeah. We usually have a day just me and her before Christmas, and the past few years, Sabrina joined us too.”

“Ah.”

“What about you?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing in particular. Probably finishing up some gifts.”

“Mmm.” He hummed. Despite their best efforts, things still came out awkward between them from time to time. “Which gifts do you have to finish still?”

“Just Nino's. Some of the straps are proving to be difficult to sew through. My machine can't do it, so I have to stitch it all by hand.”

“Mine's done then?” He asked.

“Yep.”

“So... you're telling me instead of waking you up, I should have gone snooping to find it?” He teased.

“Adrien Agreste, are you a Christmas present peeker?”

“Maybe.” He drawled out. He winked at her. She blushed.

“You'd have had to have dug pretty deeply to find it. I'm an excellent hider.”

He snorted. He thought about the time Ladybug detransformed in a janitors closet in a famous hotel, full of cameras. _Somehow, I doubt that._

She was about to retort when his phone, sitting on the table, buzzed.

“That's my ride. I'll see you on Christmas eve, right?” He walked over to the door, and she followed behind him.

“Yep! Come on over whenever your shoot is over, okay?” She said as she handed him his coat.

“Okay. See you later, Marinette!” He smiled and waved as he opened the door.

“Bye, Adrien!” She waved until the door swung shut. She turned and leaned against the door, hands above her heart. He couldn't see her now, so she was allowing herself to finally swoon. She marveled at having Adrien Agreste sleeping over at her house for a moment.

Not for long though, because she had things to do.

Sighing one last time, she pushed off from her leaning spot, went up to her room, and got herself ready. Showered, dressed in warm charcoal tights and a pale pink dress, she threw on an ivory loose turtle neck knit sweater and black ankle boots. She wanted to look stylish, but casual. She put on some light make-up, going for neutral tones rather than anything colourful. She skipped on the usual pigtails, going for a bun instead.

She checked her appearance in her mirror, and satisfied that she looked mature and sophisticated, she moved on. She gathered up her house keys and Tikki, and picked up the card.

Careful not to bend it, she set it in her purse-- a slightly larger one than usual, though still pink. She had made it specifically to match this dress.

Marinette grabbed her cellphone, and noticed a text message had come in.

 

_Chloe: You're clear. I don't see why you're bothering though. It won't happen._

 

_Marinette: Thanks. We'll see._

 

She grabbed her coat and headed out the door, waving goodbye to her parents as she went. She cut diagonally across the park, destination and her goals in mind.

She arrived at the front gate of the Agreste Mansion, heart fluttering. She buzzed the door, and the camera popped out of the wall. She expected it this time, though, and wasn't nearly as shocked as she was the first time.

“Yes?” Toned a woman's voice over the speaker.

She quelled her nervousness. “Hello, Miss Sancoeur. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We spoke on the phone yesterday morning, I have a brief meeting with Monsieur Agreste.”

“Yes, I remember. Come in.” The camera popped back in, and the gate clicked open. She walked up, feigning confidence in her stride that she didn't feel in her heart.

Nathalie greeted her at the door. “Right this way please.” She began to lead the way in the house. “Now, my boss is a very serious man, and he does not tolerate disrespect.” Marinette looked up at the imposing woman. She was a little surprised by the pep-talk, but she listened attentively. “He will not treat you like an equal unless you _act like it._ He _will_ challenge you.” The two stopped outside the door, and she spoke rapidly in hushed tones. Nathalie adjusted Marinette's hair and clothes quickly, tucking in loose strands and making hemlines sit straight. “Face his challenge head on. Convince him you are worthy of his attention. You will not earn his respect otherwise. Understood?” Marinette nodded. “Good.”

The two headed into the large, fancy office of Gabriel Agreste. He was sitting behind his desk with a pile of designs in front of him, scattered across the surface.

“Sir, your 10:30 appointment is here.” She said, studying her tablet that she held.

“Thank you Nathalie.” He said curtly, dismissing her. The woman departed, shutting the door behind her. Unknown to Marinette, she listened from just outside the door as unsuspiciously as possible.

“Good morning, Monsieur Agreste. My name is Ma--”

“I know who you are. I'm a very busy man Miss Dupain-Cheng. Why are you here?” He interrupted. He picked up a pencil and began writing and shuffling through the papers.

She was taken aback. She was about to do as he asked, when she remembered Nathalie's words. Steeling herself, she tried again.

“I'm a classmate of your son Adrien's, an--

“I said I know who you are. Cut to the chase.” He continued to scribble away on the papers in front of him, not looking up.

Marinette fumed. “Excuse me, it's very rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking! I will get to the point of my visit if you let me say what I have to say!” She very nearly shouted. He still doodled away. “And while I'm at it, I would appreciate your undivided attention!”

Gabriel looked up from his work at last. Putting down his pencil slowly, he leaned back in his chair and regarded her with scrutiny, his hands folded beneath his chin.

“Thank you.” She tried not to let her relief show. Her heart was pummeling in her chest, half from aggravation and half from shock at herself for _yelling at her idol._ “As I was saying, I'm a friend of Adrien's, and when I learned that you would be away for Christmas, I extended the invitation for him to spend Christmas with myself and my family. I'm here to deliver an invitation for you as well.” She pulled the card carefully out of her purse, walked up to the edge of the desk and handed it to the man. She was grateful her hands did not shake.

“If you were already aware of me being out of country, why would you bring this to me?” He took the card and read it, raising a brow at the girl.

“I brought this to you because I know how much it would mean to Adrien to have you join us as well. I can't pretend to know what your reasons are for avoiding spending time with him--” Something shifted about him-- his expression barely changed, but there was a sudden palpable tension in the air. “-- but I know he misses you. He wants to reconnect with you, but he doesn't know how. If, for any reason, your plans for Christmas change, you would be more than welcome to come and join us. Don't you want to honor the memory of your wife by spending time with your son?”

“I am a busy man, Miss Dupain-Cheng, and I do not appreciate the insinuation of being absent from his life.” He stood up and glared. He put his hands behind his back, and looked like he was considering something. “What has Adrien told you about his mother?”

She felt the desire to squirm under his harsh gaze, but resisted. “Not much.” She admitted. “He made it sound like she disappeared.”

He made a face like his suspicions were confirmed. “Because that's what he believes. He was only twelve. The night she didn't come home, her suitcase and most of her clothes were missing. Some money and some heirlooms as well. Plane tickets were purchased on our bank accounts for Tibet. The police investigated, but they came to the same conclusion I did. She ran away.” Marinette listened in shock. “I purchased tickets to Tibet, to try and track her down, but never got on the flight. I realized it was most likely a ruse. Why would she buy tickets through a traceable way, when she had cash and valuables she could liquidate for them? It was a goose chase. She did not want to be found.”

She was silent as she processed the information.

“Young lady, do not assume to know my mind from witnessing my son. He and I are very different people, with very different understandings of the world. He misses his mother because he remembers the good things about her. I remember all the pain she deliberately caused us, and I do not find her memory “worth honouring.” I rarely celebrated Christmas before she entered my life, and I do not celebrate it now that she has gone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do.”

“Monsieur--”

“ _I said_ , that will be _all_ , Miss Dupain-Cheng.” He emphasized each word. He picked his pencil back up and resumed writing on the papers.

Marinette wanted to explode. She could feel it building up and burning. She knew she would end up making a powerful enemy if she did though, so for probably the first time in her life, she swallowed her ire. She turned and strode to the door. Before she touched the doorknob, though, she turned.

She looked at him, the apparent anger showing in his posture and how he flipped through pages on his desk. She remembered all the times he didn't show up to events, like in person to his own design contest, or to Career day. All the times he didn't celebrate his son's birthday and actively prevented it once.

“Adrien didn't just lose his mother on that day.” She said, quietly. Gabriel froze.

Marinette opened the door and made her exit from the Agreste Manor.

As she walked across the park to head home, she saw a familiar silver car head towards the house she just left. _Good timing. Adrien's just getting home now._ She sighed and continued on her path.

She heard someone scream. She waited, listening. A single scream was often innocent-- someone startled, or overreacting to a situation. It was the second and third screams she reacted for.

Sure enough, two, three, four more screams echoed across the neighbourhood. Multiple voices, in quick succession.

_Akuma._

She dove between the carousel and a tree, hoping it was enough cover.

“Tikki, spots on!”

A flash of pink light, and she was suited up. She threw her yoyo, latching onto a chimney and letting it pull her up to the rooftops. A flash of black to her right, and she saw Chat Noir headed her way, bounding across rooftops.

He landed next to her, nearly slipping from the snow, but catching himself at the last second.

“Always lovely to see you, my Lady.”

“Chat.” She greeted briefly, scanning the area for the source of the screams.

He nervously scratched at the back of his neck. “Hey, LB?”

“What is it kitty? We've kind of have work to do.” She started hopping across roofs, trying to find the source of the screams. The city had gone quiet, and she was a little worried about what it meant.

“I-I was wondering, it would be _claw_ some to exchange Christmas presents with you. I know it's last minute, but I haven't been able to get a hold of you to ask.”

“We can't Chat.” She sighed. “It could give away too much about ourselves. It's too risky.”

“Well, then we could get something really non-descript?”

“I don't think it's a good idea.” She told him. Another scream ripped through the air. They took off in the direction it came from.

They saw the akuma victim. She had wild red hair, but her skin was as green as the leaves on a tree. Her fingers were long and skinny, and she wore a Santa suit.

The villain had a sleigh in the middle of the street, and ducked into houses and stores, taking anything and everything meant for Christmas.

She cackled. “There will be no more Christmas for you! It's mine, all mine!”

The two heroes crouched against the roof, looking for the akumatized item.

“C'mon Bugaboo, if I promise to keep it as generic as possible, can we please exchange gifts?” He whispered.

“Chat, now is not the time!” She hissed. “Besides, what would you even get that's 'as generic as possible'?”

“I dunno, a diamond necklace or something?”

“Chat! A diamond necklace is not generic! That's about as opposite as generic gets!” She snapped a little too loudly.

The akuma was stepping out of a store at that moment, and her bright yellow eyes snapped to the heroes.

“Ladybug and Chat Noi--”

“Really, LB, are you so concerned that a cheap gift will give us away?” They continued to argue as they launched themselves at the akuma.

“First of all, it wouldn't be cheap, because A DIAMOND NECKLACE ISN'T CHEAP! And second, I wouldn't get you a cheap gift, so what makes you think you could get away with giving me one?” She scoffed, dodging the bulky bag the akuma swung at her.

“Okay, fine. No cheap gifts, and no diamond necklaces. I can come up with better ideas. Give me a chance!” The akuma opened their bag and aimed it at him. He dodged a stream of ornaments that it fired like a machine gun.

“I'm saying we shouldn't do anything that might risk compromising our identities!” She said, right before she called her lucky charm. A pair of fabric scissors landed in her hands.

“And I'm trying to say we can be careful!”

“I'm saying no, Chat!”

The akuma spoke up as Ladybug dove for the bag with the scissors.

“You will not ignore me! I am--”

“Be quiet!” The two heroes both interrupted.

“Can't you see were in the middle of an argument here?” Ladybug scolded as she sliced through the akumas bag. A massive pile of stolen items came flying out of the bag.

“Well, I wouldn't call it an argument, but yes, it's rude to interrupt.” Chat said as he batted away several items.

Something caught Ladybug's eye. A children's book that had fallen out of the bag. It was an ominous purple colour. “We can't even agree that it was an argument, apparently.” She said as she dove for it. She opened it and tore the book in two down the spine.

The butterfly popped out, and Ladybug purified it.

As everything began to turn to normal, Chat walked up beside Ladybug.

“Please, Ladybug? I promise I'm not trying to figure out your identity,” _I'm already 95% sure of that anyway._ “I just want to get you something for Christmas.”

She sighed. “Alright, fine.”

“Really?”

“Really. Don't make me regret this.” Her earrings beeped. “Time's up. Bug out!” She threw her yoyo and took off to safety.

“I wouldn't dream of it, my Lady! It will be the best Christmas present you ever get!” He shouted as she took off. He wasn't entirely sure she heard him, but he let it go. He made sure the victim was okay-- apparently a retail worker who got super mad about all the messes that shoppers were leaving for her to clean up. After escorting her into a café and asking the owners to help her out, he took off for home.

He had dashed off into his room as soon as the screaming started, and locked the door. Now, he climbed back in through the window, which he had left open. He heard the doorknob rattle and someone knocking on the door as he detransformed.

He set up his alibi as quickly as possible. It was his go-to in these kinds of situations, grabbing his earbuds and MP3 player. He turned on his computer monitors, opening a game, praying it would load faster. He put one earbud in, and left the other hanging, sticking the player in his pocket. As soon as the game loaded, he walked over to the door. Unlocking it, he found Nathalie on the other side, looking exasperated.

“Sorry, Nathalie, I didn't hear you knocking.” _That's sort of the truth? I couldn't hear the knocking when I was a few blocks away..._

“I called your cellphone, too.”

“You did? He asked. He walked over to his couch and grabbed his phone, where he had tossed it. Indeed, there was 2 missed calls.

“Adrien, please make a point of playing your music more quietly. I understand wanting your privacy and locking your door, but I've been knocking on your door for ten minutes. Your father wants to see you.”

“Oh!” Adrien was taken aback. “O-Okay... I guess I should see what he wants.”

He walked down to the office, Nathalie in tow. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Enter.” He heard, so he opened the door and stepped inside.

“You wanted to see me father?” Gabriel was sitting behind his desk.

“It has come to my attention that you will be celebrating Christmas with the Dupain-Chengs. When did this happen, and why didn't you inform me?” His tone and face were unreadable.

Adrien was caught off guard again. He was expecting a scolding for something, not this. He hadn't informed Nathalie yet, or talked to the staff about bringing food for the party. He was planning to, he just hadn't found an opportunity to, yet.

“How did you find out?” He asked.

“That's not important.” Gabriel snapped.

“Fine.” He didn't think he would get an answer to that anyways. “My friend Marinette found out I was going to be alone for Christmas, and she invited me to spend it with her and her parents. She was hosting a Christmas eve party anyways, which I was invited to, and I was going to spend the night.”

“Who else is attending this party?”

Adrien didn't like the direction this interrogation was going in. “Me, Marinette's family, her best friend Alya...” he hesitated, knowing the next name wouldn't go over well.

“Who else, Adrien?” Gabriel gave him a look that screamed 'I know your hiding something.'

“Nino.” He admitted.

“You know I don't approve of your friendship with him.”

“Marinette and Alya are also friends with him, he and Marinette have gone to school together for years. Her parents like him. I think if you'd give him a chance, you'd see he isn't as bad as you think.”

“Is anyone else attending this party?” Adrien usually had a hard time reading his father, but his father was being even more cold and emotionless than usual. _What's he thinking?_

“Not that I'm aware of, but I haven't asked.”

“Alright. You're dismissed.”

“Wait, what?”

“I have all the information I need. You're dismissed.”

“You're not going to ban me from attending?”

“Do you want me to?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

“No! No, I just... last time I tried to have a party... never mind.”

“I have no issues with you attending a get together, as long as there is adult supervision and you don't miss your photo shoots.”

_Was that all the problem was when Nino tried to plan my birthday party?_

“I won't, Father.”

“Then you have my permission.”

Adrien stared in surprise for a moment, before he found his voice. “Thank you!” He grinned. “Thank you!” He practically skipped out of the room, as he ran to the kitchen to talk to his personal chef about the food he was asked to bring.

Gabriel, watching the office door click shut again, got up and walked over to the computer, waking up the screen and perusing the files again. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aspiring designer, shows talent, born the same year as Adrien. Parents, Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, who own Tom and Sabines Boulangerie and Patisserie on Rue Gotlib. Award winning bakers, the woman was featured in several articles about her chess skills, the man for his designer cakes for various events in the city._

Seeming satisfied about something, he closed the files (after saving them in a folder) and returned to his sketches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Gabriel is up to mischief too? Everyone is so sneaky this Christmas!  
> Marinette Must-Have-The-Last-Word-In-An-Argument Dupain-Cheng strikes again!  
> I’m so excited to write the next chapter! Here’s hoping I can get it done quickly! Stay tuned!  
> Special shout-out to geek-fashionista.tumblr.com for the idea/script of the Ladynoir gift exchange argument, which you can read at ( http://geek-fashionista.tumblr.com/post/153344174229/you-know-what-else-id-love-to-randomly-see )  
> I didn’t end up following it precisely, but the gist is still there! Thanks for letting me include it, you’re fab! If any of my followers are looking to find more MLB blogs, I definitely recommend her!  
> Btw that was me getting akumatized. Retail during Christmas is hell on earth. I work at a dollar store, and I was seeing $50+ orders all week long. Some even over $150. I stole everyones Christmas and was going to take it to Mount Kossit to Toss It.  
> Redfox out!


	8. T'Was the Night Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas eve (finally!) and the Party is starting! Nino has some mysterious packages that aren't presents! Tom is up to mischief! Is that some DJWIFI I see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years! I'm so behind on this, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

Christmas Eve

Marinette had been preparing all week.  Most of it consisted of decorating the house and bakery, tidying, and making sure all the decorations didn’t smell like the boxes they were stored in.  She had been burning candles sporadically to remove the dusty-storage smell, too.  Cinnamon scented, apple, orange blossom, pine, and whatever else she had that felt right.  They combined with the bakery smells, making her stomach growl constantly.

She had wrapped her gifts for everyone as soon as she finished them, and though she had lost sleep adding Chat Noir’s gift to the pile, it too was complete and wrapped (and buried in the deepest recesses of her closet).

It was early afternoon, and her preparations were nearly complete.  She was just double checking everything, when her father entered the living room, carrying a tray of breads and pastries.

“I think Nino is here.”  He told her, setting down the tray on the kitchen counter. “I saw a car pull up outside the bakery, and somebody started unloading bags from the trunk.  Couldn’t see their face, but they had a red hat on.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him.”  She replied.  “I’ll go down and check.  He might need help carrying stuff!”  She headed downstairs, sparing a brief glance at her father before closing the door behind her.  She wondered briefly if that was a mischievous grin she saw on her fathers face, or her imagination.

Nino and Marinette entered the bakery at the same time, from different doors.  He had two small bags in one hand, a very long rectangular bag in the other, and a distinctively shaped one on his back– which Marinette recognized instantly.

“No.  Nino, NO.” She said, panic rising in her voice.  “I hated doing it last year, I will NOT do it this year, not with Adrien here.  Find someone else to do it!”

Nino clued in quickly to what she was referring to.

“Chill, Marinette. I have it on a very good account that you won’t have to do it alone. You can make Alya join you.”

She fumed at him. Having her best friend at her side _would_ make it less terrifying…  and in front of Adrien, she would definitely need it.  She still didn’t want to do it.

He gave her his best baby doll eyes, deliberately targeting her weakness.  She responded by deliberately looking away.

“C'mon Marinette!  Don’t make me have dragged these bags all the way here for nothing!  You know your parents will want you to.”

She sighed.  “Fine, but if Alya won’t join me, I won’t do it.”  She conceded, shoving her pointed finger in his face.

“I think Alya would do it on her own, just to show off a little, so I don’t think she’ll say no.”  He chuckled.

She slowly allowed herself to relax.  “Do you need help carrying anything up?”  She held out her hands, ready to take anything he passed to her.  He considered his bags for a moment, before handing her the two smaller ones.

“You can take these two, they’re the food and presents.  I’d rather you break those than these.”

She eyed him.  “Are you calling me clumsy, Lahiffe?”  She took the ones he offered regardless, a slight smile peeking out.

“Stating facts, babe.  Stating facts.”  He cracked a grin at her.

The two grinned at each other before heading upstairs.  To no one’s surprise, Marinette nearly dropped them, but was rescued by Tom at the last second.

They hung out in the living room and chatted for a few minutes, before Marinette’s phone buzzed.

“Alya’s here.” She said, reading the text message.  The two headed downstairs to meet their friend.  She carried a covered tray and a large bag.  They were about to help lighten her load, when Nino’s phone buzzed.

“Hello?”  He answered the call.  “Awesome!  Alya and I are at the bakery right now, how far are you?… Yeah, yeah, we’ll wait.  See ya.”  He tapped on the screen once and pocketed the device.  “Adrien’s shoot is done, he’s on his way.  Five minutes tops, he says.”

The trio decided to wait in the bakery for their friend.  When he got there, Marinette and Nino helped Alya and Adrien carry up their bags.  Settled into the living room, they opened their bags of gifts and put them under the tree.  Sabine and Tom took the food and put it in the refrigerator.  

“Everyone has their ornaments, right?”  Marinette asked.

There was a chorus of nods, and some digging into bags.  They each went up to the tree and added their piece to it.  Adrien added his Chat Noir charm to the tree, but he was surprised when Alya’s was not Ladybug, but a writing quill with purple feather plumes.  He looked at Marinette, who shrugged, and pulled out her own ornament.

She had prepared for such a possibility.  She had gone back to the store a few days after her and Adrien went shopping, and bought the matching Ladybug one– just in case.  She did think it was really cute, after all, and she couldn’t bear the possibility of Chat Noir being alone.  If Alya had brought a Ladybug ornament, she would have put her mouse-using-a-sewing-machine ornament on instead.  

He watched as she hung it right next to his own, and the pair of ornaments looked like they were exchanging presents.  He smiled.

Nino added his treble clef ornament to the tree, while Alya turned to the other two.

“Why’d you two pick Ladybug and Chat Noir?”  She looked at them with suspicion.  “Do you two have something to tell us?  Perhaps your frequent absences are more than just photo shoots and lame excuses…”  She lit up with understanding and excitement.

“What?”  Marinette squeaked.  “No!  Why would you think that!”

If Adrien wasn’t so nervous about being called out, he would have laughed at how _terrible a liar she is._

“I picked Chat Noir because I think I understand him, at least a little. If I had a mask to hide my face, I’d probably act out a little, too.”  Adrien said.

“Y-Yeah! I picked Ladybug because I admire her!  She’s brave and cool under pressure, and graceful!  I wish I could be like her!”  Marinette added.

“Uh huh.  I sure do believe that, yup, one hundred percent.”  Alya deadpanned.  “Puh-lease.  You aren’t Ladybug and Chat Noir, _my ass.”_

“It’s the truth!”  They lied.

Alya stared at the pair of them, sweating like sinners in church.

She busted up laughing.  “You guys are way too effing easy!  You actually thought I was serious!  Oh my gosh!”  She clutched her stomach as Adrien and Marinette just chuckled nervously and avoided each others gaze.  They let out silent sighs of relief.

“Good one… Alya…”  Marinette tried to smile.

“Yeah.. Hilarious.  You got us.”  Adrien cringed.

Alya finally managed to stand upright again and breathe properly, only to look above their heads and lose it again.

“What now?”  Marinette asked.

Alya pointed to the spot above their heads.

Marinette and Adrien, their suspicions growing, looked up slowly.

Mistletoe.

Both turned as red as Ladybug’s suit.

“You know the rules!”  Alya cackled.  “You have to kiss!”

Adrien wondered if it were possible for his face to spontaneously combust from a blush, because that’s what it felt like it was going to do.

Marinette crossed her arms in defense.  She looked over at Adrien out of the corner of her eye.  He had crossed his arms too, and was pointedly not looking in her direction.  He was very red faced, and his shoulders looked tense.  Seeing how embarassed and uncomfortable he was, she knew forcing him to kiss her would not be okay.

Instead, she got up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

“There, Alya.  We kissed!  Mistletoe tradition fulfilled!”  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien subtly reach up to touch where she left a light lipstick stain.   _Oops._

“Doesn’t count!  It has to be a mutual kiss!”   Alya retorted.

Marinette rolled her eyes.  She saw Adrien move, and felt a feather light touch to her own cheek, and a gentle tickling to her temple.

“There.” Adrien said.  “Two kisses, so it was mutual.”  Marinette’s heart stuttered, as her mind went into a repetitive loop of one single thought.   _Adrien just kissed me on the cheek!_

Adrien too, suffered from an irregular heartbeat and barely escaped from his own shock in order to escape the situation.

Alya clearly was not satisfied.

“Nino. Get over here.  Apparently these two need lessons on what a true Mistletoe Kiss looks like.”

“Uhh.. Alya, are you sure you’re okay with that?  We haven’t even gone on a d–mmmph!”  He was silenced as she dragged him under the sprig, shoving the other two out of the way.  She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pressing her lips harshly against his.

Marinette and Adrien watched awkwardly as Alya’s forceful kiss slowly gave way to a very heated make-out.  The two friends looked away as it continued, feeling even more uncomfortable than when they were below the mistletoe themselves.  When Alya let out a low moan, Marinette cleared her throat.  They ignored her.  When Nino started to let one out, she had had enough.

“Okay! We get it!  You can put your tongues away now!”  Marinette snapped.

Alya and Nino broke away sheepishly.  

Well, at least Nino looked sheepish.  And dazed.  “Sorry.”  He said. “Got a little carried away.”

Alya looked at him with a sly smile.  “Remind me to get carried away with you again later.”  She winked.  Nino’s grin could have passed as a drunken one.

Marinette face palmed, but Adrien chuckled and gave his best friend a fist bump.

“Now it’s your turn, Marinette.”  Alya gave a knowing look to Marinette, stepping out from under the plant.

“Marinette’s turn for what?”  Sabine asked as she entered the living room.  Tom followed in behind her.  When four pairs of eyes glanced up at the ceiling, she looked up too, realizing what she had stepped under. She chuckled and turned to her husband.  “I should have known.  You and your mistletoe.  I’ll give you a kiss, but you have to take it down after.”

“Yes dear.”  His tone sounded amused, and completely unapologetic.  He smiled and he gave her a quick peck.  Sabine turned to the kitchen and began pulling out the food to start warming it up, while Tom got out a chair to start taking the sprig down.

Alya visibly deflated, and Marinette gave her a cheeky grin.

Nino decided that now was a good of a time as any, and walked over to his bags.  Fussing with snaps and straps, he began to pull out their contents.

“Oh, Nino!  You brought them?”  Sabine asked, excitement sparkling in her eyes.

“You know it!”  He grinned.

“No!” Marinette cried.  “No, please no!”  She groaned.

“What’s this about?”  Alya asked.

“Adrien?” Nino asked.  “How’s your sight reading?  For your piano lessons, I mean.”

“I’m okay, I guess?”  He answered, confused.

“Alright,” The boy said.  “Here.  Take a look over it.”  He passed him a book.

While Adrien looked over the book, Nino pulled open the bigger of the two bags.  It was large and rectangular and padded.  Inside, was a portable piano keyboard.  He set up the stand and plugged it in. Alya leaned over and saw that the book in Adrien’s hands was a sheet music book, full of Christmas carols.

Nino tested the keys, and satisfied, he turned to the other bag, the one Marinette had been freaking out over earlier.  It was a violin case. He hoisted the instrument to his chin and began running the bow over each string, checking it’s tuning.  Dissatisfied, he began turning knobs on the head.

Alya turned to Adrien, who had stopped reading his book upon seeing Nino with the violin.

“Do you know anything about this?”  She asked.

“Nope.”

Sabine pulled a chair up to the keyboard, and gestured for Adrien to sit.

Nino began playing the violin, it’s drawn out soft notes beginning to play the notes for Silent Night, sans sheet music.  Alya and Adrien’s jaws dropped, until Nino cleared his throat, looking at Adrien pointedly. Adrien caught on, and found his place in the music book, joining in once he felt he could.  They played together, Adrien making an error or two– he knew the song, but he hadn’t played it in years– until they both had warmed up and gotten the feel for it.  Nino signaled him to stop at the end of a verse, and he looked at Marinette.

“Nope.” She said.  “No way.  Not a chance.”

“Alya, will you sing with her?”  Nino said, turning to the other girl. “She’s got an amazing soprano, but she’s stubborn about performing alone.”

Marinette tried to deny it, but was silenced when Alya agreed.  Instead she crossed her arms and grumbled under her breath.

“Marinette, come on.  It’s just a few Christmas carols, what’s the big deal?”

“I’d really like to hear you sing, Marinette.”  Adrien said.

Marinette made eye contact, and knew immediately that that was a mistake.

_Damn those eyes.  Those beautiful peridot eyes.  Why did he have to say that?  Doesn’t he realize it’s_ him _I don’t want to sing in front of?_

She grumbled under her breath some more while her family and friends waited.

“FINE!” She exasperated.  The group smiled as Adrien gave her her starting note, and Alya’s lower one.  She and Alya hummed to match them in turn, and Adrien and Nino began to play the introduction.

Marinette and Alya began to sing along to their playing, harmonizing beautifully.

Winding through the verses, each teen was familiar with the tune and the words enough to listen while they played and sang.

The four friends played through the song, and at the end just stood in silence as they absorbed what had just taken place.

Sabine was in tears, and Tom had recorded the whole song.  They gathered round and watched it, still in awe of their own accomplishment.

“Nino, when did you learn to play like that?”  Alya asked.

“My folks enrolled me in violin lessons since I was little.  I loved music, but I hated going to those lessons.  So I stopped for a while, until I started listening to a lot of techo and dubstep, which I fell in love with.  I started doing my own mixes, and I ended up picking my violin back up in order to incorporate it into them.”

“That’s so cool!  Man, if I had known you knew how to play, I would have suggested you and I playing together sooner!”  Adrien clapped his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Adrien, you played beautifully too.  You weren’t even prepared and you still did really well.”  Marinette added.

He smiled at her.  “Thanks.  You sing beautifully, Marinette.”  The pair blushed at each other.

The group got back into their places and played a few more songs, cycling through their favourites and what was available in the sheet music.

When they needed a break, Marinette and Alya went and grabbed drinks for everyone, and they settled down.

After handing over a glass to Nino, she walked over to the Christmas tree, and pulled out a present.

She handed it to Marinette.  “Girl, I can’t wait any longer.  You have to open this now!”

Marinette giggled.  “Well, if you’re going to be so insistent about it.” The group walked over to the tree in the corner and settled down cross-legged on the floor.  Marinette began carefully unwrapping the gift.

Inside was a case, similar to a toolbox, full of sewing supplies.  Needles, thread, sequins, buttons, measuring tapes, pins, and scissors… anything one would need for sewing.  The case was pink with polka-dots, and many of the threads were metallic colours.

Marinette gasped.  “Wow!  Thanks Alya!  It even matches my style!”  She smiled at her friend and leaned over to hug her.  As she examined the package, she frowned.  “Wasn’t this expensive though?  Sets like this are usually higher than our price limit.”

“I got it for a great deal.”  Alya replied.

Apparently, Marinette didn’t accept that though.  “Some of the sets would have to be over 50% off to fit in our price limit.”  She said skeptically.

“Okay, fine!”  She snapped.  “It’s more than we were allowed to spend. BUT!”  She interrupted Marinette’s protest. “It’s true that it was on sale, and you’re worth it, as are all the creations you will undoubtedly make with it.  Okay?”

“I’ll allow it.”  Nino said.

“Same.” Adrien added.

Alya looked at her smugly.

Marinette crossed her arms.  “Fine.”

“Glad you’ve come to your senses.”  Alya said.  “Now, go pick a gift for someone.”

Marinette leaned over towards the tree and grabbed one, passing it to Adrien.

He accepted it with a smile.  The tag told him it was from Marinette, and inside was a knitted hat and mittens in a light blue.  He looked at them with curiosity, then with suspicion, and then with confusion. He got up, setting the gifts down carefully.  He grabbed his scarf from where it hung on the coat rack, and brought it over for comparison.  He realized it wasn’t just a colour match, the texture and stitch sizes were identical.

Alya, knowing what was unfolding, grabbed Adrien’s present to Nino to distract the other boy.  This was a private conversation, and she wanted to make sure they had the opportunity to have it.  As she and Nino chatted about his new albums Adrien had given him, Adrien looked over at Marinette.

Fact 1:  Marinette admitted she made all the gifts herself.  Fact 2: Her gifts to him were an exact match to the scarf he received on his birthday.  Fact 3:  Getting a handmade scarf from his father was pretty out of character.

Adrien was a lot of things, arguably oblivious, but not stupid.

“You made my scarf, didn’t you?”  He murmured.

She hesitated and then nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

She sighed, and was silent for a moment, staring at the floor.  “I wanted you to be happy.”  She finally murmured.  “You were happy believing it was from your father, so I let it be.  I hoped you wouldn’t notice.”  Her eyes slowly drifted up to meet his gaze. “Guess that was kind of silly of me, huh?”

He stared at her, his thoughts a jumble.  

He was interrupted by a squeal from Alya.

“You made me a poster?  From the selfie I took with Ladybug and Chat Noir? Nino, you’re the best!”  She was bouncing in excitement.

“That’s not all.”  He said.  She paused, and began rifling through the wrapping, until she found a small box.  Inside were a pair of earrings, glittery rhinestones in the pattern of a ladybug.

She gaped.  “They’re _beautiful!_  Oh, Nino!”  She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth, which made Marinette giggle.  When she didn’t pull away right away, Adrien cleared his throat.

“Yeah, yeah.  Shush up.”  She backed off and rolled her eyes.

Alya grabbed another present from under the tree– her gift to Nino.  The boy grinned as he opened _another album_ he had asked for.  He looked at Adrien.

“My gift to you was the snowball fight.  Kind of hard to wrap and stick under a tree.”  Nino shrugged.  Adrien laughed, remembering.

“I guess that means it’s time for Marinette to open my gift, huh?”  He reached over and passed her a large rectangular item.

She ripped away the wrapping.  Inside was a new sketchbook, the outside cover a deep magenta.  She opened it to look at the paper quality, only to find the first page already filled.  She stared at it, and Adrien blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“What? What is it?”  Alya, nosy as ever, asked.

“It- it’s a poem…”  Marinette murmured.

“What?” She squawked.  “I have to see this!” She rapidly crawled over next to Marinette, who was turning red herself, and took the book from her hands.  Marinette tried to grab it back, but Alya turned her back to her to keep it out of reach.  Nino, hating being left out, crawled over to Alya’s side to read over her shoulder.

“ _To Marinette,_ ” she read aloud.  “Adrien, is this your handwriting?  Wow, that’s some fancy penmanship you’ve got there.” She cleared her throat.  At that moment, Marinette managed to snatch it back.

“Excuse you, Miss Nosey, that’s private!”  Marinette said as she held it out of reach and stuck her tongue out.

“You’re no fun!”  Alya crossed her arms.

Marinette decided a distraction was in order.  “Just open your next present.” She said, grabbing one and tossing it at her.

Alya picked it up, squishing it between her hands.  While Alya opened it, Adrien leaned towards Marinette.

“Thanks.” He whispered.  “I mean, I wrote it for you, but it’s just a little embarrassing still.”

She giggled.  “I only read a few lines myself before she snagged it.  I gotta say, Agreste, I’m learning a lot about you, but I didn’t have you pegged as _disgustingly romantic._ ”  She blushed as she realized what she said, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“It’s my deepest darkest secret– don’t tell anyone.”  He chuckled.

Alya had broken through the wrapping at this point and was pulling out the red spotted fabric, which Marinette had sewn into a onesie.  Alya gasped and dodged upstairs into Marinette’s room.  She came down a minute later decked out in it, strutting down the stairs.

Doing a little spin to show it off, Alya grinned broadly before leaning over to give Marinette a big hug.

“It’s so soft!  And warm!  Marinette, you really outdid yourself!”

“I’m glad you like it.”  She responded.

“My last gift!  This one’s for you, Adrien!” Alya said, handing it to him.  He opened up the present bag to find a photo album.

He opened it and slowly flipped from page to page, the album already filled with prints from various days since he started school.  The class photo, the pictures they took with Juleka, several pages dedicated to the snowball fight, some of him and Nino, and the hand shot with the invitations they had done two weeks ago.  He turned another page and there were even some pictures of him and Chloe and Sabrina together, including ones taken on their spa day.  Another page and he paused.

Pictures of him and his mom.  Family photos from when he was little.  His favourite photo of him and his parents dripping in snow, laughing. He looked at Alya.

Marinette, seeing which photos he was looking at, spoke.

“We convinced Chloe to help us out.  She wasn’t at the snowball fight because she was at your house, gathering photos with the help of Nathalie.  She sent us copies of the photos you guys took when you were out last Sunday.”

He fought back the lump in his throat, clutching the binder close, smiling.  “Thanks.  This is amazing.”

Alya smiled at him.

He belatedly realized he still had one more gift to give.

“Uhm.. We’ve kinda been doing this chain thing but… I’ve only got my gift to Alya left.”

“That’s fine.”  Marinette replied.  “Nino and I only have gifts for each other left too, right?”

Nino nodded.

“Well, okay then.”  He handed Alya her gift.

Opening it, she found a compact mirror with blush, shaped like Ladybug’s yoyo.  It also came with a brush, styled after Chat Noir’s baton. Alya laughed.  “Where on Earth did you find this?”  She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

“Marinette showed me, and she helped me pick out the right blush for your skin tone.”  He remembered back to their shopping trip.  He would have been lost if Marinette didn’t pay attention to such things.

“Well, then thanks to both of you, this is fantastic!”

Nino took the opportunity to pass Marinette his gift for her.  Inside were art supplies, which she told him she would use in her new sketchbook.

Which left Marinette’s gift for Nino.  He opened the bag… to find another bag.

This one was black, and durable, kind of like a camera bag.  Opening the zippers he found a multitude of pockets and small velcro straps.

He gave her a confused look.

“It’s for your DJ equipment.”  She informed him.  “You’re constantly tangling your cords and misplacing your adapters and plugs.  This is for you to carry those in, so they’re all in one place.” Understanding dawned on his face, and he smiled.

“Marinette, I don’t know how you did it, but you continue to amaze.”  He gave her a fist bump.

“That’s all the gifts, what do we want to do now?”  Alya asked.

Adrien’s stomach gurgled.  “What time is it?”

“It’s dinner time.”  Sabine called from the kitchen.  “I just finished warming everything up.  Come grab some plates and a seat!”

Nino and Alya got up and began moving the instruments and presents so they were tucked aside.  Marinette went over to begin setting the table. Adrien helped her, taking a few plates out of her hands, and laying out silverware.

The table set, they were just about to sit down and eat, when the doorbell rang.

“Who could that be?”  Tom asked.  “Everyone’s here, aren’t they?”

Marinette looked at the door, and walked over to it.  Opening it, her suspicions were confirmed.

“Hello, Monsieur Agreste.”  She smiled.  “Please, come in. Merry Christmas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LEGASP*  
> Shout out to gabriel-fucking-agreste.tumblr.com for permission to use their idea of Violinist!Nino, which you can read the original post of here ( http://gabriel-fucking-agreste.tumblr.com/post/153588464095/also-can-i-just-say-that-i-hope-nino-shocks ). Their blog has a lot of stuff about Nino and Nathalie, so if you’re dying for some of that, I deff recommend checking them out! <3  
> How about that DJWIFI tho?  
> Let me know your thoughts, show me your ire and squees! I will spend the time until the next chapter is ready reading comments, and my tumblr blog is miraculoustrashblogger.tumblr.com ! Theories, spazzing, whatever! I want to know your thoughts! (I live for the validation of my readers. Y’all are awesome!)  
> Anyways, happy new years! Here’s hoping 2017 will be at least somewhat better than this year (because we can all agree thats a low fucking bar.)  
> Redfox out!


	9. The Surprise Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has joined the party! How will everyone react??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It’s been nearly a month since I updated. A lot has happened in this time. A few days after I posted the last chapter, I secured an apartment. I’ve been meaning to get my own place since September, and it finally happened. So I’ve been trying to pack, when I’m not busy with work and a million other things.
> 
> I then was struck with writers block, and I have found it incredibly difficult to move past it. My depression reared its ugly head and I couldnt get anything done besides eat, sleep, work, repeat for about 2 weeks.
> 
> And then the worst happened. My sister-in-law finally went into labour, and her son, my nephew, was born at 5:24am on January 17th, and pronounced stillborn at 6:15am. The funeral is this Sunday, and preparations and mourning and lots of visits to my brother have further consumed my time and energy.
> 
> So here is chapter 9, at long last. It’s short. It’s not my best. But I don’t think I will ever be satisfied with it. I’m moving in a week, I have barely any packing done, I am exhausted, I have 3 more work shifts, a new job to find, a rental truck to arrange, and so much more.
> 
> I don’t know when the next chapter will come out. I’m not even going to make a deadline, because clearly, my life hates them.

Still Christmas eve

 

“Hello, Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette smiled. “Please, come in. Merry Christmas!”  
“Thank you.” He said, nodding as she backed up to allow him in.

Adrien's jaw was on the floor, as was Nino's. Alya noticed, and nudged them both.

“Father, you're here! I thought you were supposed to be in Milan?” Adrien stood up from his seat. He was happy to see his father, but he was shocked. He hadn't a clue this was happening.

“I postponed all of my meetings for after the holidays. Miss Dupain-Cheng was kind enough to extend an invitation, and I decided it would be rude of me to not attend. Of course, I realized I had not R.S.V.P.'d, so I hope you'll excuse my unexpected appearance.”

“That's no problem at all!” Sabine spoke up. She seemed to have shaken off her surprise, but being the ever-ready hostess, she got up to greet him. “We were just about to eat dinner, if you'd like to come and join us.”

Gabriel gave a small smile. “That would be lovely. First, I need to go grab something from my car, however.”

Adrien walked over to his father. “I'll help!” He had a few questions, and he decided he might get more honest answers without an audience.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

As Adrien and Gabriel headed down to the car, while the rest of the party arranged the table to squeeze him in.

“Father, did you really reschedule everything to come?”

Gabriel was silent for a moment. “It was heavily requested by most of the other members of the companies to postpone.” He admitted. “When half of them expressed their displeasure at being dragged away from their families and swore not to attend, I was forced to realize I had been running away from my own. Of course, getting scolded by your friend was certainly jarring.” He chuckled.

Scolded? _Alya wouldn't have dared._ He thought. _Nino wouldn't even make it past the gate. So that leaves..._ “Marinette yelled at you?” Adrien said, surprised at first. The more he pictured it, though, the more he could see it actually happening.

“Indeed. She reminds me of your mother, actually. Sweet and kind, but if someone ever earned her ire...” He chuckled, pulling a few bags out of the trunk.

Adrien laughed with him. _Sounds about right, Marinette is a real spitfire sometimes..._

Carrying everything back up, they rejoined the party. Gabriel pulled out a bottle of wine, and handed it to Sabine and Tom. Usually it was considered rude to provide wine unless you were the host, so Sabine and Tom accepted it cautiously. This was either an insult to their choice in wines, or a very poorly made decision.

“Montrachet, Grand Cru, 2006...” Tom read off the bottle. Adrien didn't know much about wines, but he knew enough to know that that was a well-respected brand. Tom seemed blown away. “Comtes Lafon? You must have spent a fortune on this!” He ran a hand through his hair. “I-It's a very kind gesture, but surely there must be a better occa--”

“I insist we drink it with dinner tonight.” Gabriel interrupted. “I purchased it three years ago, and it has been sitting in my wine cellar ever since. I think it's time to open it.” Gabriel offered a kind smile.

Adrien looked at the bottle. He remembered when they got it. It was one they had bought to open for Christmas the year his mom disappeared. Adrien felt hopeful that this gesture was a good sign.

Tom and Sabine looked at Gabriel, and then each other. Slowly, they began to smile back.

“Well, then.” Tom said. “I suppose I should find a bottle opener.”

While Tom rooted around in the kitchen, everyone else settled into their seats.

Nino looked very nervous, like he was waiting for Gabriel to notice his presence, sneer at him, and leave. Gabriel's eyes roamed the room, pausing on each person, including Nino, but no sneering or storming out occurred.

Tom opened the bottle of wine and began serving everyone a glass.

Marinette, being the daughter of award winning bakers, had tasted a wide variety of wines, paired with a wide variety of foods. She was hard pressed to find a wine she liked, she found most just left an aftertaste of the fermentation on her tongue. When she tried this one, she was unsurprised to find it was not an exception, despite the fact that it was quite flavourful besides. Still, she swallowed down her distaste and made no comment. It was an expensive gift, and it would be rude not to accept it with grace.

The group settled at the table and passed around the platters of food, doling out servings and chatting.

Marinette stood, gently tapping her fork against her wine glass to get everyone's attention.

“A toast!” She said. “To Family, friendship, growth, and a prosperous new year! Merry Christmas!” She smiled.

“Merry Christmas!” Everyone around the table replied, clinking glasses together. Even Gabriel seemed happy, and gave a reserved smile.

They quieted down a little as they ate, only pausing to compliment the food.

When the meals were done, they all worked together to clean up the dishes and food. Everyone was a little surprised when Gabriel volunteered to wash the dishes, and Adrien quickly stepped up to dry them. Marinette stepped in line beside them and put away the dishes. Nino and Alya helped Sabine divide up the leftovers into containers, and Tom disappeared down into the bakery. Everyone was finishing up as Tom reappeared carrying a large Buche de Noel.

They served up the cake, and there was utter silence as everyone bit into the dessert.

Nino spoke through a mouthful of food. “Papa Tom, this is amazing! I think it's even better than last year!” Marinette nodded in agreement.

“I wanted to try something a little different, so I'm glad you like it.” He smiled.

“What did you do differently?” Marinette asked.

He winked at his daughter. “Can't give away all my secrets, now can I?”

Marinette humphed, but let it go. She'd pester him later.

Dessert done, it was time for Alya and Nino to go. The friends hugged, passing around thanks and Merry Christmas's, as Alya and Nino loaded up with their things to head downstairs.

Gabriel, now noticing the instruments as Nino packed them away with care, looked curious.

Sabine, never one to miss a thing, lit up.

“You didn't get to see them play!” She gasped. “Honey, where did your phone go?” She turned around looking for it. Tom picked it up from the side table he had placed it on, and handed it to his wife. She pulled up the video of the teens musical performance, and held it up for Gabriel to see.

As she hit play, the sound of the piano and violin's introduction began, softly playing through a few bars, before Alya and Marinette began to sing. Unknowingly, Gabriel's jaw dropped ever so slightly. He had seen his son play before, but it had been a while since he had attended a recital. The girls voices blended beautifully, but the thing that surprised him the most was Nino. He had not expected the brash, uncultured boy to play as well as he did. The idea of him even picking up a classical instrument seemed like it should have been a foreign concept, but clearly it was not. The boy was talented.

“Papa, is everything okay?” Adrien's question interrupted his thoughts. The video had ended, but somewhere along the way, Gabriel had taken the device to hold himself. Gabriel felt something on his cheek, and wiping it away discovered it was a tear. He pretended not to notice, and cleared his throat.

“I'm sorry I missed your performance.” He said, handing the phone back to Sabine. “I imagine it was even more beautiful in person.” He put his hand on his son's shoulder.

“There'll be another chance. Now that I know Nino plays the violin, I'm going to make sure we play together more often!” Adrien chuckled.

Gabriel let his hand fall to his side. “I suppose I should be leaving. Adrien, are you staying here tonight?”

The boy looked to the hosts questioningly. “Uh...”

Tom answered him. “You are both welcome to stay the night. Mr. Agreste can take the guest bedroom, and Adrien can either take the sofa, or Marinette's chaise. It won't be ideal, but we could make it work. If you decide you would prefer to go home, though, that's okay. You'd still be welcome to come back in the morning for Christmas.”

Gabriel seemed to ponder the options.

“If you'll have us, perhaps we will both stay the night then. The manor does seem very empty sometimes.” He smiled at his son, and Adrien smiled back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short chapter.
> 
> If you're tempted to ask when I will update next, please, do me a favour and go read the notes I left at the top. My life has been a shit storm, and I'm attending a funeral for a baby this weekend. I'm on a short enough fuse as is.
> 
> Hope you all have a better weekend than I will. Hug your loved ones, even if they drive you crazy sometimes. Don't take them for granted.


	10. The Most Wonderful Day of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day is here! Toot toot! All aboard the fluff train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been far too long since I updated, and for that, I apologize. I finally have a job (I'm making $12/hour, clothing retail with a 50% employee discount, I'm a shift manager with the promise to advance to assistant manager in the summer, decent hours, a relaxed environment, and awesome coworkers) and I've finally been able to kick my season depression in the ass, and pounded out the second half of this chapter tonight. I'm sorting everything in my life out, and finally feeling like I'm where I'm meant to be right now.
> 
> Of course, bingeing on pizza and doing absolutely nothing else today except sleeping off my ear infection probably helped XD
> 
> Anyways, here it is, in all its fluffy glory.

Christmas Day

 

“Marinette! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!” Adrien cheered, crossing the room from the chaise that he had slept in. Climbing up her ladder excitedly, he started nudging the girl, trying to get a response. Plagg sat on his shoulder, ready to dive into hiding at a moments notice. “C'mon, Mari! Presents! Wake up!” When she rolled over and grabbed her blankets into a death grip, he decided he had no choice. “Alright, you asked for it!” He teased. He got up fully onto her bed, crouched down like a cat ready to pounce-- and did just that. She let out a grunt as he landed belly-flop style on top of the mound of blankets she hid under.

“Adrieeennnn....” She groaned. “You're squishing me! Get oofffff!” She tried feebly to push him over.

“Well then, get up! It's Christmas! Aren't you excited?!” He slowly clambered off, being careful where he put his limbs.

Her head peeked out from under the blankets. “Clearly not nearly as excited as you are.” She grinned.

“Think our parents will be awake yet?”

“Mmmm....” She thought for a moment. “Mom and Dad are usually early risers, but they also stayed up pretty late last night. I woke up around 2am, and I could still hear them and your dad talking in the living room. Hard to say, I guess. We could always go check and give them a wake-up call like you did to me.” She chuckled.

Adrien blushed. “Would they really be okay with that? Especially if they stayed up late? We could just wait here until we hear them moving around...”

She grinned at him. Moving past him, she climbed down from her bed and gestured him to follow. Being super sneaky, they made their way across the house, over to her parents room. As quietly as she could, she turned the doorknob. The door swinging open silently, the two snuck into the room. Sabine and Tom were still fast asleep, and she grinned mischievously. Marinette, getting Adrien's attention, counted to three on her fingers. His grin grew with each finger added. On three, the pair launched on top of the bed. Their landing was met with a pair of startled “Oof!”s.

The teens laughed. “Merry Christmas!” They cheered. Tom and Sabine laughed along with them, until Tom grabbed the two in a giant bear hug that threatened to smother them. Adrien gasped in surprise, and Marinette squealed.

“Papa! I can't breathe!” Marinette whined, still smiling broadly. He let the two go, and Sabine and Tom shooed them off to the living room.

“We'll be out in a minute. Go get your father, Adrien, and we can get breakfast going.”

Adrien went wide-eyed. He had almost forgotten that his father was here too. Marinette smiled

mischievously. “Should we tackle him too?” She asked.

“I haven't woken him up like that in years. Probably since I was eight.” He said absently. “I don't even know how he would react, honestly.” His father had been in a good mood yesterday, which was unusual in and of itself. His father was a very serious man, and Adrien though it was unlikely that he would find being tackled while asleep to be amusing.

Marinette paused and considered possible outcomes. She quirked a smile at him. “If he gets upset, I'll say it was my idea.”

“I can't ask you to do that, Marinette.”

“You didn't have to. Besides, it's Christmas. Everyone is supposed to act like a kid and get excited.” Before he could come up with a reply, she began sneaking her way down the hall towards the guest room.

Adrien stared after her. _Marinette is so amazing. How did I get so lucky to have her in my life?_

She looked back at him, still standing outside her parents room, and gestured for him to follow. Quickly and quietly, he snuck along with her.

He took charge, turning the doorknob this time, and counted down on his other hand for their synchronized launch.

When he ran out of fingers, he threw the door open and the two pounced onto the guest bed.

Gabriel jolted upright, startled at the jostling of his bed.

“Merry Christmas!” Marinette cheered.

“Merry Christmas, Papa.” Adrien seemed cheerful, but there was a trace of fear hidden under it.

Gabriel, on the other hand, felt a pang of guilt upon seeing his expression. _I've distanced myself so thoroughly that he thinks he can't even get away with being playful on Christmas. She would be so disappointed in me._

Gabriel smiled and chuckled a little bit. He did find their actions amusing. _Hiding that would only hurt him more._

Adrien smiled back, his fear vanishing. He and Marinette made eye contact, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

“We're just about to get breakfast going, if you want to get up and get dressed.” Marinette spoke up.

Gabriel nodded. The two teens went back to Marinette's room to get dressed themselves, taking turns in the bathroom. By the time Gabriel dressed and walked down the hall, entering the living area, Marinette and Adrien came bustling down the stairs, laughing and racing.

Gabriel suddenly had a vision swarm in front of his eyes. _Three little children, none of them more than 10 years old, running down those same stairs. A blonde girl with green eyes, hair in pigtails, who looked remarkably like his wife did when she was young, laughing the loudest. A dark-haired boy, his messy locks sticking out in every direction, with blue eyes, running the fastest. Trailing behind was the littlest one, a boy with dark hair and green eyes, a lopsided grin plastered on his face as he called “Wait for me! Wait for me!”_

The vision faded back to Marinette and Adrien, dashing across the kitchen and living room, to go and look under the tree. Gabriel froze where he stood, trying to understand what he just saw.

“No opening presents until after breakfast!” Sabine called. The teens whined simultaneously. They looked at each other and then chuckled. Everyone gathered around the table as croissants, fruit, and a pot of coffee was passed around. They ate in silence, enjoying the peace of the morning. In the distance, Notre Dame Cathedral's bells began to ring.

“I trust everyone slept well, last night?” Sabine asked. Adrien nodded-- he had just taken a bite of croissant, so he quickly swallowed.

“Yes, thank you.”

“And you, Monsieur Agreste?”

“Splendidly, thank you.” Sabine smiled at him.

Marinette and Adrien still snuck glances under the tree, assessing the haul of presents. They all seemed to be pretty generic-- rectangular boxes that gave no hints as to what laid inside. Still, they both made guesses as to what might be there.

As everyone finished breakfast, and tidied up, Marinette and Adrien got more and more excited.

Everyone finally settled around the tree-- Tom, Sabine and Gabriel sat on the couch; Marinette and Adrien on the floor. Marinette leaned over and grabbed two gifts, handing them to her parents.

“Let's start with these.” She said. “You're probably expecting them anyways.” She smiled.

Her parents smiled knowingly and began unwrapping the packages to reveal new aprons. Her mom's was a pale pink, decorated with dark, knobby branches and delicate pink cherry blossoms.

Her father looked at his and gave a loud hoot of laughter. “Breadwinner, huh?” He chuckled. He turned the piece around and put it on, its navy blue material bringing out his green eyes. Written on the front was “#1 Breadwinner” with an arrow pointing upwards.

Adrien smiled, having a moment of pride for suggesting the pun to her. Adrien trusted Marinette's judgment, and for her to use his idea-- it was a huge compliment to him.

Sometime while he was lost in the daze of affection for Marinette, the girl had gone and handed a gift to his father. He snapped out of it in time to see a brief look of awe and respect cross his face before he habitually squashed it back into his regular indifference. The item he unwrapped was a tie, and closer inspection showed it was hand stitched and embroidered, featuring the Agreste brand logo (an angular butterfly design in black, surrounded by a circle) front and center on a silk lilac background.

Adrien stifled a shudder that threatened to show. Ever since Hawkmoth had begun his reign of terror, Adrien couldn't help but see anything resembling butterflies or moths as dangerous. He would escort most bugs that entered his room back out the window, but not butterflies. They met the daily newspaper. Of course, this paranoid fear also began to apply to his own heritage, as his fathers logo was a butterfly, and his last name was also the name of a type of butterfly. Seeing the logo-- which happened almost daily-- always caused the slightest twinge in his stomach.

Marinette saw the slightly sour expression cross Adrien's face. When he looked at her-- intending to have brief glance-- his eyes met hers, and he found himself unable to look away from her silent question.

He raised his brow, pretending not to know exactly what she was asking, trying to play it off as nothing.

She scrutinized him for a moment, before giving up. It wasn't the time or place.

The two had their gaze broken as Sabine cleared her throat.

“Adrien, I have a gift for you, dear.” She smiled, and handed him a package.

It was heavy, whatever was inside, and as he took it from her hands, the jostling made it rattle. Curiously, he opened the box.

Inside was the chess set they had played with before. The beautiful purple wood and mother of pearl squares were unmistakable, and the rattling sound had been some of the chess pieces shifting inside their box.

“Sabine, your chess set!” He exclaimed. “I can't just accept this! You said yourself it's a family heirloom!” He was stunned and flustered and had no idea what to do. He looked at Marinette, who smiled knowingly, and at his father, who seemed surprised, and at Tom, who chuckled.

“Adrien,” Sabine said. “I have decided to pass it along to you. Marinette has no interest in chess, and she and I agreed that it should be passed along to someone who will care for it and also _use it.”_

Adrien looked down at the chess board in his hands. It was true, if he had a board like this, he would find every chance he could to use it. Anyone who was willing to challenge him, and he would pull it out. He also knew he would make sure to care for it properly, as such a work of art deserves. He felt honoured.

“Besides,” Sabine smiled mischievously. “I don't think anyone who possesses it will really be outside the family tree for long.”

It took a moment for what she said to sink in and then--

“Mama!” Marinette scolded, her face bright red. This made Tom guaff, and Gabriel to glance back and forth between the two teens.

Adrien blushed a little at the thought, but he was more focused on the board itself, and who he would challenge first.

“Papa,” he said, turning. “Would you play a game against me? Later, I mean, after lunch maybe?”

Gabriel's face showed the hint of a smile as he nodded.

They continued opening presents. Marinette received several bolts of fabric from her parents, and Gabriel presented her with free sewing and designing lessons with some of his top designers. She interrupted his explanation with a squeal of delight.

“Are you serious?!” She barely managed to keep her voice from being shrill, and she had jumped up into a standing position, her hips wiggling in excitement.

“Quite serious.” He replied. “If your work during these lessons proves to be quality, you may even earn yourself a summer internship with my company.” He promised.

Marinette couldn't contain herself anymore. She actually screamed, before pouncing on Gabriel and wrapping him up in a hug. She caught herself after a moment, and released him, straightening herself up. He schooled away his surprise once again-- this day was turning out to be full of it.

“I won't let you down, sir.” She said. “I look forward to beginning my internship.” She said with determination. It was a pretty ballsy statement to make, but Marinette would not let an opportunity like this go to waste. If she knew that was a possibility, she was going to prove she was capable of handling it.

Gabriel chuckled. “Your confidence is certainly commendable. Fashion can be a cutthroat industry, I hope you never lose it. That, and your honesty. You would not believe the amount of scheming and ass-kissing I put up with in a day.” The smile he wore in that moment seemed far too familiar to Marinette, but it disappeared before she could decide why she knew it.

_Has Adrien ever smiled like that? Is that what it is?_

Gabriel also had an offer for her parents, it turned out. An offer for them to become regular caterers of his shows, and regular morning deliveries to his company office. He produced a thick contract from his bag-- _how long had he been planning this?_ \-- entailing payment, quantities, and dates.

“I would get in touch with a lawyer, have them look over the contract, and please feel free to contact me about any questions or things you would like to negotiate. I am prepared to pay to cover new staff members wages, as I expect you will need the help.” He explained.

Sabine and Tom were stunned into silence, as well as both teens. Tom perused the contract-- he wasn't unfamiliar with them, having organized most of the catering contracts for the bakery himself.

His eyebrows raised. “Thats... that's quite a generous offer of payment, but we normally don't charge even half of that.” Tom said.

Sabine leaned over his shoulder at his statement, needing to confirm it with her own eyes, which blew wide.

“Consider it as a request for my company to become priority clients. And, as I said, you may need more staff, which I hope that will cover the cost of.”

“It certainly will do just that...” Tom mumbled. “I'll take your advice and look over it with a lawyer. It's an incredibly generous offer and it seems very detailed. It will be a busy few months in the bakery as we prepare for this. My wife and I will need to talk a lot of it over first. Perhaps give us a week to decide?”

“I look forward to hearing your decision on the matter.” Gabriel smiled.

A timer dinged in the kitchen, pulling the groups awareness from the conversation.

“That will be lunch ready!” Sabine chimed.

Lunch was filled with conversation about business, both of the fashion world and of the confectionery world. After they finished eating, Gabriel and Adrien played chess on Adrien's new board. Adrien lost, unsurprisingly, and Sabine stepped up to challenge Gabriel. Adrien was riveted to the game, watching every move carefully. In the end, Sabine won, narrowly.

As she shook his hand, Gabriel spoke. “You grasped my strategy very easily. Most find me a very difficult man to read. How did you manage it?”

“Everyone has their own unique way of playing,” She replied. “Often it is highly reflective of their personalities, if you understand enough. Once you lost your queen, you went very quiet, and yet tried very to get her back, throwing pawn after pawn towards my end of the board to promote them. I cornered that last pawn, and used that desperation against you, leaving you no choice but to leave your king undefended. I think I have learned a lot about you Gabriel, even if you didn't realize you were telling it to me.”

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, absorbing her words. Slowly, it began as a smirk, and then a hum, a chuckle. He began to laugh, his shoulders shaking, until his composure was lost completely, clutching his stomach in silent laughter. As the brief spell subsided, he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sabine, you are an incredible player, and I should hope that one day, I shall be able to challenge you again.”

“I look forward to it.” She replied smoothly.

“For now, I'm afraid it is time Adrien and I take our leave. You have been most gracious hosts to us, and I am most humbled by you and the kindness you have shown my son. Marinette will be welcome at our home any time she wishes to visit, and we will have to make arrangements to have your family over for dinner at my estate.”

“It's been our pleasure.” Sabine replied. “Your son is a brilliant and kind boy, and he has been a wonderful friend for our daughter. Though between you and me--” She looked over to where Marinette and Adrien had gone to gather his things, and she whispered. “I hope they become more than friends. I think they make a good match.”

Gabriel smiled and spoke quietly. “I know my son does not share my interest in the fashion world, so the question of my successor has been something I have been thinking about. Should our children decide to follow a romantic path, and Marinette proves herself capable in the fashion world, I would not be opposed to her filling that role. I supposed only time will tell if she is willing and able to do it.”

Tom, who had been listening, piped in. “Don't let my daughter hear you say that.” He laughed. “She would prove it so fast you'd be forced to retire early.”

Adrien and Gabriel made their departure, Marinette and Adrien promising to hang out before the school year resumed.

Once they climbed into the car, Gabriel spoke.

“I'm lifting the ban on your friend Nino from the house.”

“Really?” Adrien asked, sitting forward in his seat.

Gabriel smirked at him. “How else are you supposed to rehearse before you perform a duet for me?”

Adrien gasped.

“Of course, it will be probationary, I expect him to be well behaved.”

“Absolutely. Nino is a really good person, he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, ever.”

“Not even send adults into the stratosphere?” Gabriel raised a brow.

“Okay, that wasn't his fault, he was akumatized. Which he only became because he wanted to do something nice for me.”

Gabriel conceded his point. After all, it was he who had pulled out the worst in the boy.

The two arrived back at the house, and Gabriel decided he was going to try hanging out with his son. He had missed far too much, and with nothing else to do for the day, he proceeded to let Adrien choose the activities for the afternoon. A few chess games, some dinner, and even some movies-- Gabriel was not familiar with “Studio Ghibli”, but after seeing Adrien's excitement over explaining the stories and themes, they decided to watch Spirited Away.

Adrien quoted several scenes in the film, and knew each characters name, and even knew a lot about the creators and their intentions for this story, all while smiling broadly.

Gabriel decided that if it made his son this happy, it was a good movie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Some kwamis get some love (I've been neglecting them, and they deserve some love too)
> 
> Also, Marinette takes a closer look at her gift from Adrien, now that prying eyes have left.


	11. Unwrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a sap. Marinette is too excitable. Plagg cares. Tikki is evasive. Gabriel isn't a stone cold bitch after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? I posted two chapters in two days? It truly must be a season (cough weekend cough) of Miracles! Wow!

Christmas Day, 11pm.

 

Adrien finally retired to his bedroom for the night. As soon as his door swung shut behind him, Plagg flew to his favourite spot-- his garbage bin under the desk. Adrien opened his minifridge and grabbed some cheese for his companion, leaving him to his snack. The boy himself flopped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He smiled.

Today had probably been the best day of his life. He had spent all day with his father in a way he hadn't in years. He spent time with his friend and her family, and just thinking about it all made him feel the need to hug something. So he rolled over and grabbed a pillow and hugged it to his chest, beaming with happiness.

There was a knock at his door.

He sat up, dropping the pillow. Checking that Plagg was still in his hiding spot, he called out. “Come in!”

The door opened, and his father walked in.

“I realize we should both be heading to bed, but I almost forgot something.” Gabriel said.

“Oh? What did you forget?”

“Your gift, of course.”

“O-oh!” He said, surprised. Gabriel pulled a package out from behind his back and handed it to his son. Adrien carefully peeled back the paper to reveal a very thick, heavy picture frame, despite it being only five or six inches wide. There was a button at the bottom. Adrien pressed it. The screen lit up, with a video.

The video showed a snowball fight between his parents and Adrien when he was a child. His mom throwing snowballs at him and his father, his father dumping a handful of snow down the back of his moms coat. Adrien himself even nailed his father in the face with a snowball. _How did he not remember doing that?_ He watched it play through, ending in him being scooped up into a hug, all three covered in snow, and them turning to Nathalie, holding the camera, all smiles and happiness.

“There's sound, too.” Gabriel said. He gently took the frame and turned it over, revealing the advanced controls and the memory chip slot. He turned the volume up, and Adrien watched the short video play through again, this time including the laughter, squeals, and faint _poofs_ of the snow hitting its mark. Nathalie's voice spoke quietly over the sounds. _“Never doubt that you are loved. So much.”_

Adrien stared in awe, speechless. He didn't move for a few moments. A tear rolled down his cheek.

“I-I thought she just took pictures that day?” Adrien asked, not looking up.

“She did pull some stills, but it always was a video that she took.” Gabriel replied. “I noticed you had put that photo out, downstairs. I decided you needed to have a copy of the whole thing.”

Adrien looked back at the frame, and started crying uncontrollably. He set the frame down and jumped up to hug his father. “I miss her Papa. Every day.”

After a moment, his father hugged him back. Gabriel wouldn't admit it, but he shed a few tears himself with his son that night, over the memory, over the loss of his wife, over the sorrow of his son, over his own shame of letting a distance grow between the two of them.

“I miss her too, Adrien.”

The two held each other, finally allowing themselves to share that pain, and maybe, just maybe... beginning to heal.

After a few minutes, Gabriel gently pulled away.

“I should let you get some sleep. You still have a photo shoot tomorrow. Since my schedule is clear, I think I will join you there. Perhaps afterwards we can find something to do together.”

Adrien wiped his tears away and nodded. “I... I think that sounds good. I'd like that. A lot.”

Gabriel turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Wait, I forgot something too!” Adrien said.

He ran to his closet and dug around, pulling out a bag.

“It's uh... not wrapped.” He admitted. “I was going to, but I thought I had a few more days before I saw you next. So... here.” He handed his father the bag.

Gabriel reached in, and pulled out a CD case. There was a hand drawn cover, and the back had a matching image, and the list of songs on the back. It didn't list a band name, or an album title. The songs were by a mix of artists.

“I was really stumped on what to get you.” Adrien admitted. “I asked my friends for ideas, and it was Nino's suggestion of a mixed CD. He showed me how to do it, and even taught me how to remix a few of them. Marinette helped me with the design on the cover. She's done it before, for Jagged Stone himself, so I knew I could count on her to help me out. Alya gave me ideas of what kinds of songs to use. She's really smart, and was able to help me find the ones I was thinking of when I couldn't remember what they were called.”

Gabriel looked at the song list again. The first song was the song his wife and he had danced to at their wedding. Another was her favourite piano piece. Her favourite song to sing around the house. The song a famous musician had dedicated to her during her modeling days. Their favourite song from the first concert they attended together. Each one meant something to them.

“A few of them are mash-ups, like, you know, two songs blended together? Nino does that all the time, and he really knows his music theory. A few of them are piano only, and he helped me record them.”

“You put some of your own playing on here?” Gabriel asked.

“Y-Yeah. I just didn't like some of the versions I found, the quality was bad. So I made my own versions of them.”

Gabriel hugged his son again. He didn't have words to describe how much he loved it, and besides that, he was very out of practice expressing himself.

“Thank you Adrien. It's perfect.”

Adrien and his father smiled at each other, finally on the same page after years of being out of sync.

Gabriel said goodnight, and went to his own bedroom, putting the CD on while he prepared for bed. Adrien changed into pyjamas, and turned off the light, climbing into his bed. Plagg came out of hiding, landing on the pillow next to his chosen.

“Wow. I didn't think he was capable of any of that stuff. He always seemed so cold.” Plagg said.

“He comes off that way, but he's just introverted. He does have a heart under it all.” Adrien replied. “He just hasn't shown it in years. Mom always pulled out the best in him. When she left, he kind of shut down, and shut me out. I'm glad he's figuring out how to let me back in now, though. It's been the best day I've ever had. I'm sorry you had to spend all of it stuck away in my bag.”

Plagg reached over and placed his forehead against Adrien's.

“Eh. I've had worse days. I'm glad you're happy.”

“Thanks Plagg. I wonder if Marinette has had a chance to look at my present to her yet.” He yawned. “I guess I'll find out soon enough. I wonder if she'll call me, or wait until patrol...” He mumbled, dozing off. “Of course, she may not be Ladybug at all, in which case I'm going to get in a lot of trouble...”

As Adrien fell asleep, Plagg recalled his day. Despite Adrien thinking he spent the day in the bag, he had actually snuck out and hung out with Tikki. They had had a nice, peaceful day together, the first one in a long time. He hoped she was faring well now...

 

 

“Goodnight Mama, goodnight Papa!” Marinette called as she went upstairs.

Tikki flew out of her hiding spot, her little nook by the window. Blocked from view by some fake potted plants, the pots actually had holes cut in them, filled with little pillows and a stash of cookies. One of Marinette's more ingenious creations. Sunlight, hidey-holes, snacks, and in the winter, a space heater only a few feet away. She and Plagg had spent the better part of the day there, napping.

“Hi Tikki.” Marinette smiled. “I hope you weren't too bored hiding up here alone all day.”

“I wasn't!” She chirped. “I napped for a bit, and watched videos on your computer. I hope that's okay.”

Marinette chuckled. “More gardening videos? Alya is always teasing me about my youtube history, why it keeps recommending plant-themed stuff.”

“Sorry, they're just so fascinating!”

“It's okay. I don't mind.” She kissed Tikki on the forehead.

She woke her computer up, and upon seeing the image of her and her friends that she had switched the background to, she was reminded of her gifts.

She walked over to where she had stashed them, and started putting them away. She tucked the embroidery threads from Alya with her sewing supplies, and she tucked the art supplies from Nino in a nearby drawer. She had the sketchbook from Adrien in hand, when she remembered she was interrupted while trying to read it.

She moved over to her chaise, and sat down, opening up the sketchbook on her lap to the first page. She began reading, her eyes growing wider with each line.

 

_'To my dearest Marinette,_

_To the girl I can't forget,_

_You, with your heart of gold,_

_You with strength and soul untold._

 

_A fire burning beneath the oceans blue,_

_A volcano lifting islands new,_

_For you are the girl who will rise,_

_And now I see through your disguise._

 

_With all nine my lives, to you I vow,_

_To be yours alone beginning now,_

_To always protect, always to serve you,_

_And never be anything but true._

 

_My lady kind and brave,_

_From this impurrfect knave,_

_I willingly unto you impart,_

_Will you please accept my heart?'_

 

She reread it. And again.

 

Marinette wasn't sure whether to cry, scream, or jump for joy.

 

First off, it was clearly a love poem. No two ways about it. It was also from Adrien fucking Agreste, and the fact that he had written this himself, to her, _by name_ , made his love confession all the more real and terrifying and exciting.

 

But that wasn't the thing that had her on the verge of screaming.

 

“Tikki!”

“What is it, Marinette?”

“Is... is Adrien Chat Noir?” She asked, her eyes searching the kwami for any hint of confirmation.

“What makes you think that?” Tikki evaded.

“I mean, listen to what he wrote here.” Marinette read the poem aloud.

“Wow, Marinette, he wrote you a love poem? How romantic!” Tikki swooned.

“That's besides the point right now Tikki! I think he's hinting that he's Chat Noir, and that he knows I'm Ladybug!”

“Where does he say that?”

“Uhh, 'I see through your disguise'? 'My Lady'? 'Nine lives'? 'Impurrfect'?”

“What's wrong with 'imperfect'?”

“No, no, he literally wrote purr in there, like a cat pun.” Marinette said, pointing at the line.

“Ooohhh. Well, that certainly seems to be hinting pretty strongly, doesn't it? Do you think he's really saying that? Do you think he's telling the truth?” Tikki asked. She knew the answer, but she needed Marinette to discover this and make the decisions herself. It wasn't her place to meddle. Adrien had discovered Marinette's secret, and was trying to tell her, even if it was kind of cryptic.

“I- I don't know, Tikki... it seems like too many coincidences at once for it to not be the case. And Adrien-- and Chat too-- would never lie to me.” She mulled it over.

On the one hand, Chat was a goofball. Always punning, his lopsided smile, his playful flirty nature... but... Adrien punned a lot too. Hadn't she seen Adrien smile like that from time to time as well? Adrien _flirting_ though... she reread the poem and realized _this poem is really effing flirty._ Chat Noir was also protective, honorable, and kind. Check, check and check for Adrien. Blond hair, green eyes, about the same height and build... after her argument with Chat about Christmas gifts, she had to admit, he probably was from a rich family. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Adrien and Chat were never in the same room at the same time. She started thinking about every interaction she had with both boys, and it slowly started clicking in place.

“Oh my gosh Tikki! Adrien's a dork!” She covered her mouth with her hand.

Tikki giggled. “You're only figuring that out now?”

Marinette giggled a little, and then again. She started laughing harder, and it evolved into a full bellied laugh, tears streaming down her face. Tikki was briefly worried that Marinette was having a psychotic breakdown, but the girl started trying to talk through the laughter.

“P-poor Adrien!” She choked out. “During Simon Says! Back and forth! Being in the _shower!_ It was a ruse!” She broke out in laughter anew.

Eventually she settled down, laughter coming out in short spurts as she remembered funny events or imagined him changing back and forth for different akumas.

She sighed happily, clutching a pillow to her heart.

“Adrien is Chat Noir, Tikki. He really, really is. And he loves me. Both sides. He's my best friend, and I'm in love with him.” She stared, eyes unfocused. “Oh Tikki... what do I do?” She bemoaned.

Tikki smiled fondly, and landed beside her chosen.

“You tell him, Marinette.”

Marinette pondered her words. It really did seem to be the best course of action. She smiled. “Yeah. I think I will. During Patrol tomorrow night.” She yawned.

“Get some sleep. You'll need your energy.” Tikki laid a kiss against Marinette's forehead, and curled up on the pillow beside her. “Good night, Marinette.”

“Good night, Tikki.”

The kwami smiled as she watched her chosen fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now I’ve done it. I’ve gone and gotten your hopes up for another speedy update. Way to go me.  
> Unfortunately, I have plans all day tomorrow (visits with family), and then I work 3 days in a row. I DO then have two days off, which might yield some creativity, but it may not. A work shift friday, and a day trip to do some wildlife photography saturday, and probably work on sunday… yeah, it might be a week or so.  
> I think I’ll squeak it out soon enough though. A little patience my little bugs and kitties.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, I love hearing your thoughts! :)


	12. Rooftop Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that a reveal I see? Oh, over there! Chat's on one knee? is that... I think that's Alya freaking the fuck out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter! Fuck yeah! Like I haven't been working on this 4 months past when I planned to be done it omfg.

December 26th

 

Chat Noir leapt through the air, taking a somersaulting dive onto a roof, before leaping up again and vaulting over his baton to the next roof. The Eiffel tower was lit, as were the street lamps on the dark winter night.

He thought back to his day and chuckled.

He had begun the morning wondering if it had all been a dream. It seemed far too good to be true, but upon seeing the video frame his father had given him, alongside his gifts from his other friends, he knew there was no way it wasn't real.

That knowledge was compounded by the fact that when he went downstairs to eat breakfast, his father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Even better, he set the paper aside and the two chatted while they ate breakfast. Gabriel had decided to come to the photo shoot and spend the day with him, after all, and shortly after they ate, they were out the door.

Arriving at the studio, several usually quite amicable staff members seemed quite nervous. Adrien was used to having many of the same staff members in charge of wardrobe, makeup and lighting, so they had had a lot of time to get over the fact that his father was their boss, and treat him like a normal teen. Gabriel's presence clearly changed the atmosphere into one of efficient professionalism, much like the one Gabriel exuded most days.

Otherwise, the shoot went as normal, until after lunch break.

Gabriel was looking over the wardrobe collection for the shoot, when he noticed something.

“I do not recall approving these for the shoot.” He said, holding up two outfits, in their open garment bags.

One of the interns paled. “A-ah, that's mine, sir.”

“And what is it doing in the line-up here?” Gabriel asked coolly.

“I-I umm-- You see, I'm friends with the photographer, and it was a personal project I was doing, and he agreed to take photos when we were done today if I found someone to model them--”

“You designed these?”

“Yessir!” Her face couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to be ghost white or strawberry red.

“And you put them side by side with the garments for todays work, why?”

“T-there was no where else to hang them up...sir.”

“What if they had been mixed up with pieces for the shoot?” He asked sternly.

“I knew that was a possibility, but I made sure anyone who was handling the clothes knew they were mine. Including the supervisor, Yvonne.”

Gabriel looked around. “Yvonne!” When the woman came over to where he stood, he held up the garments to her. “What are these pieces here?” He asked her.

“They are Elise's.”

“So you are aware they were put side by side with the pieces for today?”

“She explained it to me before she hung them up. What her and the photographer do outside of company hours is their business, I saw no harm as long as everyone knew.” Elise had gone pale again, and even Yvonne seemed to be threatening to sweat under his scrutiny.

Gabriel pulled out the items from their bag and looked them over. He tugged gently at seams, examined stitches, and felt the fabric under his hands.

“Elise, what is this personal project of yours?” Gabriel raised a brow.

“Oh! Um.. I uh....” She turned beet red again.

“Spit it out.”

“I-I'mbuildingaportfolio!” She stammered.

“A portfolio?”

“Yes... I uh... was going to apply for full time work after my internship finished, and I wanted to show what I learned during my time with your company. My old portfolio has become a bit dated in styles, and I can sew a lot better now, so I was building up a collection, and wanted to show my work was good enough to be modeled too.” Her voice slowly dropped off in volume, until she was barely heard.

Gabriel pondered at the girl, who was now staring at the ground, her hands pulling at the hem of her blouse.

“Were going to apply to my company? Tell the truth.”

“Yes... among others.” She answered. “I wanted to keep my options open, as I figured not all of them would say yes to me.”

He examined the clothes again. It was a detailed dressy black vest with zippers and a forest green liner, paired with dress slacks and a light green button up. The buttons and zippers all matched--gold-- and the cuffs of the dress shirt matched the green liner of the vest.

“Adrien, go change into these.” He handed him the garment bags.

“Ah, sir!” Elise interrupted. Gabriel looked at her with one eyebrow raised. “It's just... only one of those will probably fit him. The blue one is meant for someone larger.”

“Ah. I see. What was the theme you were going for?”

“I was kind of thinking a pair of brothers, sir. We have a few male models here today, and I hoped that if I could find two that looked close enough, it would do. I mean, I knew it might not happen, so I was ready to work with what I had, so...”

Gabriel took back the outfits and examined the blue one.

“Familial bonds, yes? That was the theme you wanted for the photos?”

“Yessir.”

“Very well, I will wear it.” And he started over to the changing area.

Elise looked like she was about ready to faint.

Gabriel and Adrien ended up doing a series of photos together, wearing the matching outfits. The sky blue shirt and royal blue and silver accents of the vest suited Gabriel very well. The fits were close enough that it only required a little bit of tailoring, which Elise attended to quickly and skillfully.

When they finished the shoot, Gabriel returned the outfits to Elise, who seemed to have actually fainted somewhere during the process. She was fanning herself and had gone pale again, and Yvonne and another intern were puttering over her as she sat in a chair.

“May I please speak with Miss Elise alone please?” Yvonne and the intern seemed surprised, and after assurances that the girl was fine, they left.

“I should hope now that if anyone sees your portfolio and sees the faces of myself and my son, that it should earn you enough respect to get hired in any company you choose. I do hope, however, that you will choose mine. I would hate to lose such a talented employee.”

The girl was flustered and stammered out her thank you's and praises of his kindness.

As he walked away he gestured for Adrien to follow. They left the shoot and climbed into the car, before Gabriel spoke quietly. “That, Adrien, is how you build a team that is loyal. That girl will remember my actions for a long time to come, and even if one day she is my biggest competitor, I can trust she won't stab me in the back.” He looked down and smiled at his son.

Adrien grinned. “So you're telling me... be nice to people and they won't be jerks in return? I think I already knew that one.” He sassed.

Gabriel smirked, and then mussed up his son's hair.

 

As Chat Noir raced to his meeting place with Ladybug, his mind returned to the problem at hand. Marinette had most likely read his poem by now, and if she was half as smart as he thought she was, he was about to get scolded pretty badly. She had always been a stickler for secret identities, and he knew she would at least be a little mad that he figured her out and left clues about his. Of course, if she _wasn't_ Ladybug... well, that was a whole new can of worms.

He landed on the roof right as Marinette-- _Ladybug_ \-- did.

“Good evening, Chat Noir.” She said nonchalantly.

He was suddenly really nervous. He was expecting a few different ways for this to go down, and for her to be _nonchalant,_ it most likely meant he guessed _wrong._

“H-H--” He cleared his throat. “Hey Ladybug!” He smiled.

There was the faintest trace of a smile on her lips, but it disappeared very quickly.

“Ready for patrol, Chaton?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah.” He gulped. “Let's go.” The pair, Ladybug leading slightly, ran to the edge of the roof, and vaulted off. Chat purposely fell behind a little, gauging every movement she made, looking for any hint that she knew. _Please don't let me have been wrong. Please._

Despite his worry, watching her made his heart swell. Marinette or not, Ladybug was a beauty-- graceful and strong and breath-taking as she swung off streetlamps, hopped across roofs, and dived off of chimneys. The street lights reflected off of her hair, and sparkled in her eyes.

If he hadn't already been in love with her for the better part of a year, he probably would have fallen from this sight alone.

She completely ignored him as they scouted the city, apparently oblivious to his heart palpitations, keeping her eyes peeled for signs of trouble. Her lack of signal so far was making him anxious. Should he just rip off the band-aid and bring it up? Should he see if she was going to say anything?

He felt there was a pun in there somewhere, something involving Shrodinger's cat, but he couldn't quite figure out how to phrase it.

Finally, the heroes paused on the rooftop of Notre Dame cathedral to take a breather.

Ladybug stretched, looking out over the city. She walked to the edge and sat down, dangling her ankles off the side. She patted the space next to her, gesturing for him to come join her. He obliged.

“How was your Christmas, Chat?” She asked.

Was this an opening? An opportunity to ask her carefully, to open the box enough to peek at the cat and determine it's state?

“The best Christmas ever.” He answered honestly, smiling.

“Oh? Do tell.”

Was that a mischievous twinkle in her eye? No, must have been his imagination.

“I spent it with a very good friend of mine.” He thought for a moment. “She's probably the kindest person I've ever met. Stubborn too. I don't know how she managed it, but she actually got my father to spend Christmas with me. He hasn't done that in years. She's incredible.” He looked very deliberately at her.

Her face turned crimson, and he took it as a sign that maybe she knew more than she was letting on. _Time to amp it up, then._

“Not only that, she's beautiful.” He stated, carefully turning his head away, pretending he wasn't talking about the girl next to him, but watched her every move still. “She lights up a room just by being in it, and really brings out the best in people.”

Ladybug was motionless, mouth slightly agape as she stared at him. He turned back to look.

“What's the matter Ladybug? Cat got your tongue?” He grinned. “Or is it jealousy?” He teased.

She shook her head. “Silly kitty. It just really sounds a lot like you love her.”

He looked at her, held her gaze for a few moments. He watched the night breeze brush her bangs across her forehead, watched the light twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes.

“I do.” He said softly.

A slight, sharp intake of breath from her, and he was paralyzed. The two stared at each other, locked in a moment, both too afraid to move, too enraptured to try. Time seemed to still, neither really sure how long they sat there, motionless, trapped in the moment. Finally, Ladybug spoke.

“I love you too, Adrien.” She breathed.

His eyes widened. _It's her. It's really her. Marinette. She's Ladybug!_ His mind repeated over and over.

 _She said she loves me!_ It finally settled on.

His hand fumbled over to hers, he refused to break eye contact to look at what he was doing.

Taking it, he felt a lot of tension leave his body. Perhaps the worry of it not being real, the fear of waking up from this dream. But she was corporeal, she was physically there, and it was real, so very, very real. _Adrien._ She called him. _Adrien._ He was over the moon in excitement.

“Marinette.” He whispered, smiling.

She smiled back shyly.

_She is so beautiful when she smiles. Her cheeks are so cute, and her eyes shine, and her lips..._

Caught up in the thought of how soft and kissable her lips looked, and curiosity about her lipgloss flavour, Chat leaned in slowly, his eyes closing ever so slightly. She leaned in too, and the two hovered, centimeters apart. His free hand found it's way up to her cheek, caressing it gently.

“C-Can I-I...” He stammered. He breathed in, and tried again. “Can I kis—mmph!”

Ladybug's hands went to his face and pulled him, closing the distance between the two. Her passion triggered something in him, and once his lips began moving against hers, he was hard pressed to stop it-- not that he wanted to, really.

It turned out her lip gloss was cherry flavoured, and he smiled. He started humming the tune to “I Kissed A Girl” until Ladybug snorted and pushed him away.

“Way to ruin the moment, Chat.”

“I'd say it was worth it, but I'm really torn. I wasn't done yet.” He laughed.

She smirked and rolled her eyes. This time she leaned in slower, their kiss beginning slowly and gently. The glide of her sweet lips against his left him breathless, and when his tongue gently swept across her lips, she returned the motion with her own. His hands wandered down her arms while they kissed, to her waist, while one of hers buried itself in his hair, and the other rested on his chest.

After a few blissful minutes, they broke apart naturally.

“You know...” Ladybug said, reaching up to gently boop his nose. “I was going to try and make you sweat first. Pretend I didn't know anything. Kinda backfired on me though, what with you turning into such a sap.”

“Oh, you had me sweating, don't worry.” He chuckled, sitting upright now. “I wasn't even sure it _was_ you, so your silence on it was super nerve-wracking.”

“Wait. You wrote me that poem, and you _weren't even sure you were right?_ ” She said, a little sharper than she intended.

“Uh... yeah.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh no, now I _really_ wished I had dragged that out longer. It would have been proper revenge for risking your identity!” She playfully smacked his arm.

“To be fair, I was like, 95% sure. There was no solid evidence, but way too many coincidences at once.”

“Ninety-five percent sure... with no solid evidence.” She clucked her tongue. “Chat, you are _claws_ itively _purr-paw_ -sterous.” She smirked.

“Hey, now. I was _right_ and--- wait, did you just make a cat pun?”

“I made three, but who's counting?” She teased.

“I love you.” He swooned.

She snorted. “Love you too... you mangy cat.”

“I'm your mangy cat, lovebug. Long as you'll have me.”

“That's quite the commitment to make, seeing as I'm thinking _forever._ ” She smiled, blushing deeply, looking off to the horizon.

He sat straighter, grinning from ear to ear. “ _Furr_ -ever sounds _purr_ -fect, my Lady.”

“Is it really necessary to include more puns?”

“Part of the package, bugaboo. I wouldn't be me without my sense of humour.”

She hummed. “I guess you don't really need your Christmas gift then...”

He perked up. “What does my Christmas gift have to do with this?” He asked.

“Open it and find out.” She said, handing him a moderately sized package. Judging by the shape, size and weight, he was guessing it was a book of some kind.

“Where were you hiding this?” He asked skeptically.

“Just open it!”

“No seriously, this is the size of my computer tablet, where did you hide this, and how did I not notice until now?”

“Oh shush. You already know who I am under the mask, let me have some mystery, huh?” She rolled her eyes.

He grumbled under his breath about secret pocket dimensions as he unwrapped the gift. He had guessed right, it was a book. A joke book, titled “No Pun Intended”. His smile grew wider and wider.

“My Lady, here I thought you hated my puns, but you actually are supporting my habit? I'm shocked!”

“Maybe it was never the puns I disliked and more the timing of them.” She smirked.

He laughed. “Alright, alright. But you totally make puns during akuma attacks too!”

“Never!” She scoffed. “When have I ever done such a thing?” She gestured dramatically before breaking out in a grin. He smiled back at her.

“I have your gift here too.” He said, pulling out a small box.

It was a suspiciously shaped and sized box, and as Ladybug tensed up, Chat gestured for her to relax.

“I know what you're thinking, and I promise it's not that. I mean, it is that, but it's no-- you know what? Just open it.”

He handed her the box. She stared at it in her hands, and his tail twitched in impatience. She opened it cautiously, her eyes flicking to his hopeful and embarrassed expression, until she caught sight of the contents. It was a beautiful ring, with a round red ruby, nestled in between two emerald triangular jewels. It sort of resembled a rose with leaves, but the fact that it also looked kind of like a Ladybug on a leaf wasn't lost on her. The band was delicate and simple silver, shaped around the gems carefully.

“It's not an engagement ring. I may be incredibly socially awkward, but even I know it's way too early for that. It _is_ a promise ring, though.” He rubbed the back of his neck. She looked up at him, her surprise and awe apparent. “I saw it and couldn't help but think of you, and when I began suspecting you were Marinette, and her-- _your_ birthstone is a ruby...” She stared at it again, and her continued silence set him on edge. “I-If you don't like it, I can take it back and trade it for something else. Unless the fact that it's a ring is making you uncomfortable, in which case I totally understa--”

He was silenced by her finger on his lips.

“It's perfect, Adrien. I love it.” She smiled, and he relaxed. “But doesn't a promise ring require an actual promise to go with it?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah.” He stood up, pulling her to her feet too. He took the ring from her, and knelt on one knee. “I-- uhh... don't know if I'm actually supposed to go down on one knee for a promise ring or not, but I figure it wouldn't hurt, right?” She giggled, and he pressed on, clearing his throat. “Ladybug, since the day I met you, you have been the best part of every one of my days. I know I can trust and rely on you, and seeing you being the brave, compassionate, and brilliant person you are has made me want to be the best person I can be. I promise, for the rest of my lives, to protect you, to cherish you, and to always stand by you. I promise to be your friend, your partner, and your reason to smile each day.”

“I accept your promise, Chat Noir.” She smiled. “On one condition.”

His ears twitched in surprise. “What's that?”

“You accept my promise to do the exact same for you.”

He blushed, then grinned. “I accept your terms, my Lady.”

He put the ring on her left hand index finger, and sighed in relief when it was the right size. He had taken a guess-- if Alya had caught wind of him even breathing the words “ring” and “Marinette” in the same sentence, he's sure he would be deaf for a week.

As soon as the ring was on her finger all the way, she pulled him up into a kiss by his bell, and riding along her enthusiasm, he picked her up and spun her around. She squeaked into his lips, but it just made him laugh, and soon they were both giggling and holding each other, foreheads touching.

“I love you, Bugaboo.”

“I love you too, Minou.”

“THIS IS THE BIGGEST SCOOP OF THE CENTURY! LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE ENGAGED! HOLY FUCK!” Both heros heads whipped around, finally spotting the source. Alya stood there, phone in hand, clad in pyjamas, and apparently still out of breath from running after them. “I PROBABLY JUST BROKE SEVERAL LAWS GETTING UP HERE BUT HOLY HELL WAS IT WORTH IT OH MY FUCKING GOD AND I GOT IT ON CAMERA!!!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other in shock, snorted and laughed, and started running for the edge of the roof together, holding hands. They leapt from the roof, Alya calling after them. As they leapt across the city, Chat spoke.

“How much trouble are we in?” He asked.

“I think we're okay.” Ladybug replied. “She called it an engagement ring, which means I don't think she was close enough to see the ring, hear names, or anything. She probably only caught the last little bit. We will see for sure when we see her next, no way she's keeping that to herself. We can do damage control from there.”

They paused on a roof. “Yeah, I think you're right. Do we let her believe that Ladybug and Chat Noir are engaged though?”

“Maybe we should let her believe it.” Ladybug suggested, smirking. “It is only a matter of time until it's true anyways, right?” She winked, before hopping off the roof.

Adrien stared after her, rooted to the spot. _Only a matter of time...?_

He started scrambling after her. “Ladybug! Wait up! What does that mean?!”

She just giggled and swung further away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter. It really came out in some parts, mostly when they were teasing each other and joking around. Also, Alya. Always Alya. I live vicariously through her.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue! It's finally over! OMG!
> 
> Sorry for the super long delay.
> 
> It's Christmas in July? *hesitant smile*
> 
> New years party at the Kubdel's! Shennanigans! Kisses! Kisses for everybody!

Chapter 13-- New Years Eve

 

Nino watched the swishing, flouncy curls of his-- _I guess she's my girlfriend now, isn't she?_ He mused. _Kinda hard to call her my friend when we made out for like 4 hours the other night--_ as she bobbed and weaved through the party. He followed on her heels, trying not to get separated in the dense party-goers as they crossed what had somehow become a dance floor.

 

Adrien was here somewhere, at the party. Alya had received a text from Marinette 15 minutes ago that she was here somewhere too. Nino had lost track of his blond haired best friend, and they had yet to see even a bob of a pigtail from Alya's.

 

Alix was the host of this party, her brother and father leaving for a last minute field expedition to recover some Egyptian artifacts, leaving her with the house to herself and her mom, who was out at an event herself. Half their school was in attendance, including everyone from their class. Mylene and Ivan were tearing up the dance floor beside Rose and Juleka. Nathanael was at the punch bowl, looking every bit as awkward as an introverted boy like him would be at a party like this. A girl from another class looked like she might be working her courage up to talk to him. Nino made a mental note to go and check on him later, maybe be a wing-man if need be.

 

Even Sabrina and Chloe had made it, parking themselves in the corner and rolling their eyes and sneering at everything.

 

Kim looked like he was challenging anyone and everyone to beer pong. He swayed a little where he stood, but Max kept an eye on him pretty well.

 

Nino weaved between a few more dancers, finally breaking free of the crowded living room and following Alya. She was hammering away at her phone, intermittently pausing to listen.

 

She led them upstairs where the only party-goers were those waiting for the bathroom, and typed something into her phone once again.

 

A ring sounded out from down the hall. Alya immediately started towards it, pausing as she swung around the corner.

 

Nino stepped around the corner and saw that there was a little nook for a door, perhaps a closet, and a couple occupying the space in front of it, with tongues shoved down each others throats. It took him a second, but Nino recognized said couple was in fact, the two friends they were looking for. Alya cleared her throat loudly. Marinette and Adrien sprang apart, and Nino spotted a trail of saliva take flight from between them. _Gross, dude._ He shook his head.

 

“Alya! Hey!” Marinette said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

 

“Don't 'Hey Alya' me, Missy.” Alya crossed her arms and scowled. “You haven't answered any of my texts since you got here, and have been avoiding me for days. _Days!_ And then I find you with your hands down the pants of Pretty Boy here--”

 

“My hands were NOT down his pants, oh my god Alya!” Her cheeks flaming red, alongside Adrien's.

 

“--Point being, that if the reason you were avoiding me was because you two oblivious dorks finally started dating _you could have just said so._ I would have understood.” She shook her head. “Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled, but talk to me girl. I have so much news to share, including two other couples who just got together!”

 

Adrien and Marinette made eye contact before turning back.

 

“Who?” They asked.

 

“Well, Nino and I for starters.”

 

“You two are dating too?” Adrien asked. Nino nodded back. “Nice.” They fist bumped.

 

Marinette grinned. “I wondered, after the mistletoe toe incident.”

 

“Who is the other couple?” Adrien asked.

 

Alya grinned. “I witnessed Chat Noir propose to Ladybug.”

 

Adrien and Marinette didn't react for a moment before realizing _yes, even though we know and know that that's not actually what happened, we have to pretend we don't know, and pretend that it's massive important and exciting news!_

 

So of course, they over-reacted just a tad.

 

“Aren't they the same age as us? That's so young to be proposing!” Marinette squeaked, her arms flailing. “Can you imagine being engaged at our age? That's a huge commitment to make! Wow!”

 

“Alya, that's amazing! Our heroes are engaged! Did you see the ring? Did you get pictures? Why hasn't it gone on the Ladyblog yet?” Adrien asked.

 

“To answer your questions respectively, my theories on their ages have changed, no I didn't, even better, I got a video, and I wanted to run some stuff past my trusted friends before I fan-girl to pieces while it loads. Also Adrien, you are formally invited to be with me while I upload it, because I know you will fanboy at appropriate levels, unlike these other two spoil sports.”

 

There was some eye rolls and some snorts of laughter.

 

There was a collection of cheering and chanting coming from the downstairs area. The four friends looked at each other and headed back down the stairs.

 

_Twenty! Nineteen! Eighteen!_ The party-goers cheered.

 

Alya immediately joined in, as the excitement slowly built up the closer they came to the end of the countdown.

 

Nino moved to stand next to her and joined in as well.

 

_Seventeen! Sixteen! Fifteen!_

 

Adrien and Marinette made eye contact. For now, it seems, they have avoided trouble with Alya and the Ladyblog. Marinette may even be safe enough to wear her new ring in public too, albeit not on any fingers that would cause alarm.

 

They smiled at each other.

 

_Fourteen! Thirteen! Twelve!_

 

“Adrikins! Adrikins, there you are! Just in time!” Chloe said, pushing her way between Adrien and Marinette.

 

_Eleven! Ten! Nine!_

 

“It's tradition to kiss someone at the stroke of midnight on New Years, don't you know?”

 

_Eight! Seven! Six!_

 

“I heard that, yeah. Sounds like a good idea to me.” He smirked.

 

_Five!_

 

Had Chloe been paying enough attention, she may have seen that he wasn't looking at her, but instead over her shoulder.

 

_Four!_

 

He gently pushed her out of the way, taking Marinette's hand.

 

_Three!_

 

He pulled Marinette flush to his torso and slunk his hands around her waist.

 

_Two!_

 

He leaned in close, and she stood on her tiptoes to meet him.

 

_One!_

 

In the brief silence following the last number being counted by the crowd, there was heard a loud, unearthly screech from a certain blonde girl. It was however, quickly overpowered by the resounding chime of a bell tolling the hour, and the party-goers breaking into a cacophony of cheers.

 

But Adrien and Marinette heard none of that. They were focused solely on the sensation of the movement of their lips against the other's.

 

It would be regaled to them later by their two friends, one who even took a picture of it, complete with Chloe's rage in the back of the shot. The story was also told with a grumble from Nino of how he would have liked a kiss at midnight, too.

 

Adrien gave him a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, even kisses for Nino!
> 
> Awww....
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and continued support! Again, sorry for the long ass delay to get this out.
> 
> I love hearing from all of you, and you can shout out here, or on my tumblr blog at www.miraculoustrashblogger.tumblr.com
> 
> Redfox out! <3


End file.
